Caught On Camera
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: What happens when Kurt attempts to throw a secret girls' night at Dalton? Blaine and the Warblers realize just how much they had underestimated Kurt Hummel. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked back and fourth cautiously in the dark hallways of Dalton Academy, crouched down on the floor. He saw no one there, and did a silent little somersault, looking around again. He stood up and pinned himself to the wall, blending in easily with his all-black, tight-fitting outfit. He took a silent breath and snuck a quick look around the corner, again finding it empty. He looked over to his left, and motioned with his head that his friends were safe to come.

Then, six ski-masked, black-outfitted bodies slid up next to him, flat against the wall to match. Kurt high-fived the one next to him, and quickly ran around the corner silently.

Only to run into a wall of ten or so bodies.

Kurt gasped in shock, and jumped back, his eyes locking with evilly mischievous ones. There stood Wes and David, crossing there arms and smirking.

Kurt stuttered for a minute, hoping to God that his friends had stayed behind the wall. "Uh...hello." He breathed as calmly as he could, nodding and plastering on an innocent smile.

"Hello there, Kurt." Wes said, still smirking, and looked over Kurt's shoulder at the group behind him. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Wes greeted them. "Kurt's friends."

-.-

"Warblers!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to calm everything down. "I am just simply putting that we are merely weeks away from Regionals, and we need to decide on what two songs are primary to-"

A loud slam cut him off as the doors of the choir room were thrown open, and there appeared Wes and David, holding Kurt — swoon — upside down by his ankles, followed by a small group of Warblers, each carrying another squirming person by their underarms, though they all wore baggy black outfits and ski masks, so no one knew who they were.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his best friend curiously.

"Put me down!" Kurt yelled, kicking and struggling. "Wesley, David, I'm not kidding! Put me down or else!"

Wes looked down. "Or else what?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

Kurt growled up at him and suddenly bent his arms, and in one swift movement he thrusted them back, nailing the two boys in the balls. Kurt was suddenly released as the two teens doubled over in pain, clutching their crotches, and Kurt hit the floor roughly, letting out an 'oof!' The other Warblers watching snickered at the sight, and Blaine just stared.

Kurt twisted around on the floor and stood up, dusting off the tight black spandex outfit he was wearing and adjusting the black beanie on his head before glaring at the group of boys. He crossed his arms and turned up his nose, looking at the confused group in the choir room. "Hello, gentlemen." He said nonchalantly, flicking his hair back.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt went to explain, but Wes and David recovered and stood up, each taking an arm to hold him in place, and Wes covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "We found Kurtie here sneaking around the halls of Dalton with whoever these guys are." Wes nodded at the other black-clad figures, and Kurt was obviously trying to speak through Wes' hand, but it was muffled and very difficult to understand. "Drop 'em." Wes ordered, and the other boys obliged, pushing whoever they were holding to the ground, and Kurt practically screamed through Wes' hand, trying to jerk away. Wes suddenly pulled his hand back, shrieking and wincing in pain. "He bit me!" Wes accused.

Kurt ignored him. "You idiots! Don't just throw them around, be careful!"

"Why?" David asked with a smirk. "They can't handle it?"

"If you knew who they were, you would immediately regret doing that." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"And _who_ are they, exactly?"

Kurt looked around helplessly for a second, then to his friends, and sighed. "Alright, fine." He growled. "Game's up. Take 'em off, ladies."

_"Ladies?"_ The word echoed through the room, as it was repeated by every boy but Kurt, and they all stared in shock as the McKinley girls pulled off their ski masks, their long hair tumbling free and over their shoulders.

All eyes turned to Kurt, who was set free. "What?" He asked innocently. The room of boys just stared, there mouths agape, as the girls ran hands through their hair and Kurt helped them up, growling at the group of boys out of protectiveness. "You push my girls down again and I swear on my grave that I will castrate you; slowly and very painfully." He snarled, and the boys' eyes widened before they looked down in shame.

Rachel laughed and hugged him when she was standing. "Oh, Kurt, stop being so overprotective."

"Yeah, seriously, it was sweet at first, but now it's just plain annoying." Mercedes confirmed.

"I for one, have no complaints." Santana claimed. "I think it's hot. You know, when he gets all Papa Bear." She smirked, poking Kurt repetitively in the stomach.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You think everything I do is hot, Santana."

"That's because everything thing you do _is._" All of the Warblers raised an eyebrow.

Kurt held up a hand. "Correction; you think everything that _anyone_ does is hot." The rest of the girls giggled.

David tapped him on the shoulder. "Care to introduce us to the girls that you just so happen to be _breaking the rules with,_ Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned back to the small group of girls. "Boys, this is Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn." He said, pointing at each girl as he said their name, and they each waved.

"We wanted to have a girls' night." Kurt explained. "However, you all managed to ruin it." He glared.

"Well, we didn't know you had a bunch of hot girls with you." Wes defended, winking at Santana.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hummel," A boy named Gabe said, "how come the hot girls are here to visit _you?_"

"Because he's sexy." Rachel joked, and they were all surprised when Blaine and a good amount of the Warblers snickered or snorted. "Wait, w-what's so funny?" Rachel asked when she saw Kurt blush.

They all looked at her. "Uh, it's just...we-we find it funny that you think he's sexy." Blaine answered.

"Why...?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, clearly confused that they didn't know. "Well, we've seen his...sexy faces." He tried, and Kurt started stuttering.

The girls only blinked "And your point is..."

"I say we change the subject, who agrees?" Kurt interrupted.

"Kurt, what are they talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, anyone would think you're sexy after seeing videos of you when you were on the Ch-"

"OK!" Kurt called, placing a hand over Rachel's mouth and plastering on a smile. "I think that's enough input from Rachel!" He gave a nervous laugh.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you never told them?" She asked, a smirk growing across her face.

"_No, I never told them."_ Kurt said lowly from behind clenched teeth.

"Never told us what?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I-"

"Did you show them _any_ of your old performances?" Rachel asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Well that explains it." Santana said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to show them. Which one should we look up? 'Push It?'" She smirked.

"'4 minutes!'" Mercedes said, smiling.

Brittany and Tina looked at each other and nodded. "'Single Ladies!'"

"Uh...no, no, and," Kurt pointed to Brittany and Tina, "_hell_ no. You're not showing them anything, we're going to my room _right now."_ He turned to the boys. "Oh, and if any of you rat me out, I'm taking my lucky wrench to your headlights." He gave a bitchy smile and winked. "Night, boys..."

"Sweet dreams, Kurt." Blaine said, and the other Warblers wretched while one said '_Lucky wrench?'_.

Kurt looked at him and blushed, smiling a shy smile.

"Sweet dreams, Blaine." He said, and shut the door behind him and the girls.

Once they were gone, Wes groaned. "Oh my God, _Blaine._" Blaine snapped out of his trance and looked over at his friend. "We know you're in love and all, but do you have to act like a freaking lovesick puppy dog whenever you're around him?"

"I do not act like a puppy dog." Blaine scoffed, moving across the room to sit down on one of the couches.

"Oh really?" David challenged.

_"Oh, his eyes."_

_"And his hair."_

_"And that flawless skin."_

_"And his voice, it sounds like an angel's."_

_"His fashion sense."_

_"When he cries...it's beautiful."_

_"And that body."_

_"Those hips."_

_"The way he walks."_

_"His-_"

"You guys." Blaine interrupted. "I get it. And yes, I admit it;" he sighed and let his head fall into his hands, "I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Kurt. But so what? It's not like he feels the same way..." Blaine looked down at his hands, and the other boys groaned.

"Oh yeah, because the way he gets all nervous and blushy around you means absolutely _nothing._" Thad said.

"How can you be so sure?"

Wes groaned. "God, if there was only some way to show you..."

"I bet right now he's talking off those girls' ears about you and how it," David clasped his hands together and raised his voice several octaves higher, trying to imitate Kurt's voice, "_was so sweet of him to say goodnight to me like that!"_ The boys all laughed while Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh? Prove it." Blaine challenged.

"Wait." Interrupted Brett, Kurt's very quiet roommate, drawing a surprised audience to look his way. "I-I have an idea." He looked down at his feet.

Wes blinked. "Well, go ahead."

Brett looked up shyly. "I think I left my web cam on by mistake when I was talking to my best friend earlier. So, I think we might be able to see what they're doing...i-if you want." He looked down shyly, and everyone's eyebrows shot up to their forehead.

Wes smirked. "Should we?"

"No, that's a total invasion of their privacy," Blaine said. "We shouldn't-"

Wes was already hooking up his laptop to the flatscreen.

"You guys!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What?" Wes shrugged. "Think about it; we get to watch hot girls, and you get to watch Kurt." Blaine blushed. "Everyone's happy. C'mon, watch it."

Blaine sighed, but slowly moved with the other Warblers to gather around the big screen.

-.-

_Review._


	2. Chapter 2

When the view first showed up on the screen, the room was empty. After a minute or two, however, a small scratching noise came and then the door opened silently, revealing Kurt and the six girls. Kurt sighed in relief.

"Well, ladies. Here we are." He said proudly, waving them into his room.

Quinn smiled. "Not too shabby." She said, sitting on his bed. "I had a feeling you'd be a neat freak about it." The girls giggled, and Kurt blushed.

"I am not a neat freak."

"Please!" Mercedes scoffed. "You spend two hours every day ironing and lint-rolling every inch of your clothes." She protested. "I mean, look at the outfit you're wearing right now! It's spotless!"

"Yeah, why are we wearing these outfits?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Because, Britt, every moment of life is an—"

"—opportunity for fashion." The girls finished for him.

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, Kurt. We know."

"Well, again, I have no complaints." Santana said, running a hand over Kurt's lower back, and he jumped, swatting her hand away and scolding her as the Warblers watched with wide eyes. "This outfit is sexy." Remembrance suddenly overcame her smirk. "Hey, speaking of which, what was the whole thing about you not being sexy?"

"Yeah." Tina said. "And the 'sexy faces' they were talking about; what are those?"

All of the girls crossed their arms over their chests scoldingly and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. The Warblers listened intently, just as interested.

Kurt looked back and fourth between the girls, and gave a nervous laugh. "You know, I'd be happy to tell you that story...after I take a shower." He said quickly, and swung his legs over the back of the couch before they could stop him. He quickly ran into the bathroom, but stopped himself at the door. "Wait. Rules." He said, and the girls looked at him suspiciously. "One: Brittany, Santana — no sex." The two girls sighed. The Warblers gaped. "Two: No going through my or my roommate's stuff. And three: Don't. Leave. This room." He said sternly, and the girls rolled their eyes. "Get it? Got it? Good. See you in ten minutes." He smiled and shut the door behind him and started the water.

Once he was gone, the girls all started giggling.

Santana smirked and let her chin fall into her hand. "Damn, that boy is one fine piece of ass..." She said.

"I can _hear you,_ Santana!" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"You know what? Good!" She called back, smirking.

"He does have a nice ass." Mercedes said with a chuckle.

"What do you think he wears; boxers, or briefs?" Quinn asked, rolling over to lie down on the bed.

The Warblers gaped at the TV, not believing their ears.

"Damn, who knew you'd have such a dirty mind, stretch marks?" Santana said, and Quinn grimaced at her.

"Boxers." Brittany said, smiling, and the five other girls snapped their heads to look at her.

Santana's brow furrowed. "And how are you so sure?"

Brittany opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and down down at her hands. "I can't tell you." She said.

"Why?"

"Because Kurt made me promise not to tell anyone." She said quietly. The Warblers looked at each other.

"Tell anyone what, honey?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked around and then crawled across the couch so that she was next to Santana, and then sat criss-cross-applesauce, putting her hands in lap, but then leaned over and whispered something to Santana, who was leaning in and listening intently.

Santana's hand flew to her mouth.

The girls as well as the Warblers watched with their eyebrows raised as Santana collapsed in laughter, actually falling off of the couch in the process.

"You...you...oh my God! That's priceless!" Santana exclaimed between gasps for breath.

"What?" The girls all chimed simultaneously.

Santana pointed to Brittany. "Sh-she gave Kurt a...a..." Her laughter wa becoming uncontrollable now, and she clutched her stomach from the sudden cramps. "A _blow job!_"

For the umpteenth time that night, every Warbler's jaw hit the floor, especially Blaine's.

All of the girls were silent for a second, but then they started laughing just as hysterically as Santana did.

"Hey! Who told you that?" Brittany asked quietly, and the girls all face-palmed, still giggling a little.

Santana recovered first. "OK, how did that even _happen?"_ She asked, leaving on a high note.

Brittany smiled. "Well, it was last year when Kurt went straight." She said. Blaine's jaw quivered in disbelief.

"His 'Butch' stage." The girls all said together, nodding.

"Yeah." Brittany said. "That. So anyway, when we were dating he asked me to come over, and after a while we started making out on the couch in his basement." The girls whooped and hollered. "He was actually _really_ good at it. But then his Dad came down and interrupted us. He talked to him for a minute, but I really wasn't listening because I was too busy staring at Kurt's butt, which looked really good in the overalls he was wearing." The girls snickered. "And then his Dad left and told us to use protection if things got serious, and I didn't know what that meant. So I asked if he meant a burglar alarm, but Kurt told me that he meant a condom.

"I didn't know what that was, because I always go bareback, but he started explaining to me what it was for." Blaine eyebrows shot up at this as he realized that Kurt must actually be pretty comfortable with talking about sex. "But as he was explaining it, I started to get really turned on and started to kiss him to make him stop talking. Then I went farther, and at first he was hesitant, but he caught on really fast." She concluded, and by then all of the girls were on the edge of their seats, listening intently.

"So, he was...good at it?" Tina asked.

"Totally."

"And, Brittany, since you learned _so_ much about condoms that day, did you happen to discover what size Kurt is?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Biggest I've _ever_ had." Brittany said. The girls' and Warblers' eyebrows shot to their hairlines.

It was then, of course, however, that Kurt decided to come out of the bathroom.

"What was the biggest you've ever had?" He asked curiously, scrubbing his wet hair with a towel, still shirtless, and Blaine tried and failed to suppress a gasp at the fact that Kurt had actual _washboard abs_, and the unbearably sexy way his hair stuck up in different directions as he dried it. The girls only gaped at him.

"Your cock." Santana replied with a smirk and Kurt froze in his tracks, his eyes widening.

He looked at Brittany. "You _told_ them?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "That's fine, sweetheart. They were probably going to find out sooner or later." He grabbed a black T-shirt and realize that the girls were watching him. He looked up. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked cautiously.

"Why do you think Mr. Washboard Abs?" Tina asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Pleasant." He said sarcastically, tugging on the T-shirt, and the girls poured the smallest bit.

He flopped down on the couch.

Santana smiled and leaned into him. Kurt laughed. "What are you doing?" He laughed the words.

"Hush. I wants to get my Kurt on." She said with a smirk.

He laughed again. "Well, I'm all for cuddling; just keep your hands above the waist." He joked.

"Aw, no fair! I wants to get all handsy!" The girls laughed.

"Don't push it." Kurt said with a smile.

"_Push it good!_" Rachel sang, and Kurt laughed.

"_Ah, push it!_" Kurt sang back, and the Warblers' eyes widened.

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes stood up. "_P-Push it real good!_" They all sang, and Rachel pulled Kurt up to stand.

"Do it, Kurt!" She said, and Kurt laughed before doing that one move that stated his erotic revolution; the hip shake.

Again, the Warblers gaped at Kurt's move and how natural it seemed. Blaine, however, was quickly mesmerized by surprise and...oh. His little problem.

The girls all whooped and whistled as Kurt shook his hips and looked from left to right, a dead serious expression on his face.

He stopped and laughed. The girls joined in.

"Oh, God. I still can't believe we performed that in front of the _whole school._" Mercedes said with a smile. "We looked like idiots."

"Well, like Rachel said — we gave them what they wanted, and what they wanted was sex." Kurt said, sitting back down on the couch.

"I think I kind of liked your idea better, though." Rachel joked.

"_Blood?_" Kurt quoted himself. The girls laughed.

"One of the _many_ hilarious things you have said while at McKinley." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh?" Kurt said, walking over to his mini fridge and pulling out cokes to pass around. He chose a diet. "What else have I said that's so hilarious?" He asked, taking a sip.

The girls looked at each other and smirked.

_"Comb through the hair! Slap! The! Butt!"_

_"We're glitterati. I feel like Lady Gaga."_

_"My body, is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise."_

_"She told me that if I even **talked** to one if Mr. Schue's kids that she would **shave my head.** And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."_

_"No, she's dead; this is her son."_

"OK, OK." Kurt said with a laugh. "I get it. But wouldn't it just be easier to write it down and send it to me?" He joked.

"Duly noted." Rachel smirked.

"And, besides; you forgot the best one." Kurt smirked, and the girls all raised an eyebrow. He laughed and stood up, hunching his back and putting a sickened look on his face. "Oh, Bambi." He muttered. "I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy..." He finished, and then wretched, pretending to throw up.

At this, even the Warblers laughed.

"I-I...oh God, poor Ms. Pillsbury." He forced between laughs, and fell to the floor. He calmed down after a minute, though, and sat back down on the couch. Santana snuggled closer again, and Kurt smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. "Damn, Lopez." She looked up. "You are just _all_ over me tonight, aren't you?" He teased.

"Shut up, I'm tired. And, like I said; you're sexy." She smirked. He laughed.

"Tired?" He gaped. "It's only nine thirty." He said slyly. "Girls' night has just only begun."

-.-

_Review._


	3. Chapter 3

"So, wait." Tina said, cutting the silence that had formed when they had all started eating the pizza they had provided. "You still haven't told us about the sexy faces that they were talking about; what are they?" The girls joined her in looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "It's a long story." The girls looked at him expectantly "Well...I just...didn't want them to know that I can be sexy." The girls gave him questioning looks. "Being here," he explained, "it's..._different_ than it is at McKinley. Everyone is so 'prim and proper,' you know? Here, I feel like a clone. But you know what? I'm actually fitting in for once in my life." He gave an incredulous laugh. "Do you think that these guys would respect me if I let them know that I'm practically the most shameless person alive?" He asked, and the Warblers felt a twinge of guilt.

"But that's who you are." Tina protested.

"Yeah, you're not meant to fit in, Kurt. You're special." Rachel said, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, anyway. Coach Sylvester caught Blaine and I on our daily coffee run," the girls giggled and Kurt snarled at them while Blaine blushed, "and she told us that you guys were planning on being sexy. She wanted me to tell her some of what we were planning, but I wouldn't tell her, obviously." The girls nodded. "Come to think of it, I kept calling her 'Coach.'" He said, his brow furrowing. "Huh. Thank God Blaine didn't ask about that. But anyway, we decided that we should try to be sexy, which kind of threw me into panic mode." He explained. "I mean, my dapper façade was working nicely up until that point. So, when we performed 'Animal' in front of a group of girls from an all girls boarding school, I..." He sighed an looked at his feet. "I made these weird faces while we were performing, and said that they were my sexy faces." He said, slightly ashamed.

"So that's what all that was about?" Tina asked. "You pretended not to be sexy so now they don't take you seriously?"

"I...suppose." Kurt said, and the Warblers suddenly felt ashamed. "But...my plan kind of backfired." The girls all rose an eyebrow. Kurt explained. "Blaine really took the whole thing seriously, and tried to help me. At first it was amusing, because he had me practice in a mirror," he smirked, "but then I saw that he was really worried about me so I made a big show about it and I asked him to leave. I feel kind of bad about that now." He said sadly, and sighed. "So _then_ Blaine actually decided to talk to my _Dad_ about it," the girls all let out _oh!_'s and face-palmed, "which resolved in getting a freaking _sex talk._" Kurt threw his hands out. "A _gay_ sex talk with my _straight_ Dad." He said, and Blaine started laughing in spite of himself.

"Well, wouldn't it have been easier just to have them know that you can be sexy?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." Kurt sighed. "But that's just not how things work in this school." He said.

"So come back." Mercedes said. "Back to McKinley."

Kurt gave a humorless laugh. "If it were that simple, trust me, I would. But I...can't."

"Because of Karofsky?" Santana asked, and Blaine winced when he saw Kurt stiffen at the name.

"Yeah. Because of him." Kurt said, and something in his voice told the girls that it was the end of the conversation. He rubbed his eye with his palm, and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

Santana cleared her throat. "So...you haven't told them anything?"

"Nope."

"Like the fact that you were a cheerleader and won them Nationals?"

Kurt smiled while the Warblers' eyebrows shot up. "Uh-uh."

"Or that you were the best player on the football team?"

"Uh, try the only one who was able to score at all." Kurt smirked. "No, didn't tell." He said, and Blaine gaped.

"That you went straight and dated Brittany?"

"No."

"How about-"

A tap at the window cut Santana off and they all turned to look at it.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Who the hell..." He said, and jumped over the back of the couch. The windows in the dorms are very large, about eight feet tall and four feet wide, and in the center is a smaller window, which Kurt opened up and bent through.

He gasped. "Noah? Sam? Finn? What the hell?" He scream-whispered, and the girls squealed.

"Hey, Kurt!" Came a voice.

"Sorry, bro!" Came another. "Puck made me drive them!"

"I don't care! Get the fuck away!" The Warblers were surprised at Kurt's language, bug the girls seemed unscathed. "You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Aw, I thought this could be like Romeo and Juliet!"

"My girls don't need anymore attention drawn to them, Noah, thank you." Kurt called back angrily.

"I meant for you."

Kurt blushed furiously and the girls squealed again, while Blaine felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Fuck you." Kurt muttered loudly.

"Anytime!"

"Ew, dude! That's my brother!" Finn said.

"What? He's already fooling around with that Dalton hobbit!" Puck called teasingly.

Kurt grimaced. "He is not a hobbit, and we are not fooling around! Leave Blaine out of this!" Kurt scolded, and the Warblers all looked at Blaine and snickered.

"You talk about him enough to make it seem like you are." Sam called, and the girls giggled.

"Oh, shove it!" Kurt said, blushing profusely.

"Make us!" Puck challenged.

Kurt laughed dryly and walked away from the window and to his closet, to which he reached into and pulled out a metal baseball bat. The Warblers' eyes widened and the girls cheered.

Closing the smaller window, Kurt reached up to another clasp and undid it, pushing open the entire window, and stood up on the sill. Blaine gasped and the girls jumped up.

Mercedes grabbed his arm. "Boy, are you crazy?" She accused. "Don't you need a rope or something to hold onto?"

Kurt smirked and turned around. "Nope." He said, and leaned backwards.

And he fell.

The girls screamed and looked out the window. Blaine stood up. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed, and rushed to the window, looking around, and sighed in relief. Kurt had only fallen onto the bottom limb of a large tree, where three teenage boys stood just below him in the dark.

Kurt jumped down and started yelling at them, swinging the bat, and they ran away after a minute, frightened. Kurt grimaced in their direction before turning back to the tree and starting to climb it. Blaine smiled at him dreamily before shutting the window and walking back to the couch, assuring the rest of the boys that Kurt was OK.

But he forgot to close the blinds.

As Kurt climbed up the tree, the girls were cheering for him and he smiled at them, laughing. But when he passed the window to the choir room, he noticed it was dark and raised an eyebrow — Warblers practice wouldn't have been over yet.

He looked closer to see that they were all looking at a large screen that showed a room.

A room with six girls in it.

A room that looked suspiciously like his.

Kurt's jaw dropped in disbelief. The Warblers were _peeping_ on his sleepover?

Kurt growled at them, though he knew they couldn't hear; they had just found out about ten million personal things about him that he hadn't wanted them to know! Kurt suddenly felt horribly embarrassed, fighting the urge to cry.

But then an idea formed in his mind, and he smirked.

_Alright, boys._ He thought. _That's the way you want it?_ He smirked wider and cracked his neck.

_Game on._

-.-

_Review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Just realized that I haven't put in an Author's Note in the story yet, so I'll put one in now, because I have a few things to say.

One: OH MY GOD NINETY-SEVEN REVIEWS! :D HOLY CRAP I DIDN'T THINK THIS STORY WOULD GET MORE THAN TEN AND I HAVE NINETY-FRIKKEN-SEVEN REVIEWS! :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D

Two: If you've read my profile, you would know that I also ship Puckurt. Yup! I play for both teams! **thinks** Err...that came out wrong...

I WOULD ship it stronger, because imagine the chemistry those two could have (real sexy times)! But I like Klaine a LOT more, sadly. Well, not sad for me, but, y'know xD BUT. And this is a big BUT, this story involves some strong Puckurt, so, Puckurt fans, here you go!

Three: Lauren doesn't exist in this story. Sorry. I just don't like her with Puck at all. I don't think they have much chemistry, believe it or not.

Four: Don't own anything:(

_

_Enjoy!_

-.-

Kurt climbed back up the tree furiously, embarrassed and angry.

But that didn't stop the idea that was forming in his head.

When he reach the window, the girls all reached down to take his arms, helping him up.

By the time that Kurt was back in he room, he had a smirk on his face. He sighed, smiling. "Ladies?" They looked up. "I have an idea." He smirked as they all gave him questioning looks. He walked past them and into his closet, and pulled out several hanger with black unitards on them and raised his eyebrows.

The girls, automatically recognizing them, squealed. The Warblers became confused.

"I did teach you all some new moves over the summer, didn't I?" He asked, and they all nodded eagerly, each taking one. "Well, I say we redo the video." Kurt said, and pulled out a hand-held camcorder.

He noticed with a start that the girls had started changing already, and nonchalantly stepped in front of the webcam, deciding not to give the boys a show. The Warblers all 'booed' loudly.

When they were all in their outfits, they all looked at Kurt curiously.

"Aren't you going to change?" Tine asked as she tied her hair up.

"Oh, yes." Kurt said with a nod, walking back over to the closet and pulling out a trash bag. "I must warn you, though," the girls looked up, "my outfit is new and improved." He winked and turned to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, the girls started to set up the camera and the music, getting in their positions.

When Kurt walked out, Everyone's jaw dropped.

He was wearing a tight, spandex unitard that looked like it was _painted on,_ a sparkly black vest with gold, and black leather boots to match.

The girls saw him and wolf-whistled. Santana even fanned herself dramatically.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but knew that the Warblers were in for quite a show. He smirked. "You guys got the music ready?"

"Uh-huh."

He smirked wider and walked over to his iHome, pressing play.

As the music started, he pressed record and tapped his hand against his leg.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

Blaine's jaw positively dropped to the floor.

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

Oh dear God. Those. _Hips._

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cuz another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

Blaine usually would've laughed at the typical diva-ish dance move, but he was much to focused on...other things...

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cuz I cried my tears_

_Gave three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Woh oh ooh_

_Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Woh oh ooh_

_Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Blaine's eyes widened yo the size of dinner plates when Kurt started to rotate his hips, all while pumping his fist in a somewhat similar circular motion, and crossed his legs.

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

Kurt was on the floor now, and was banging his fist on his hip before trailing his fingers down his leg, nearly making Blaine moan in the process.

_Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up_

_Drink in my cup_

_I couldnt care less what you think_

_I need no permission_

_Did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cuz you had your turn_

_But now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Kurt and the girls were so engrossed in the song, they didn't even notice someone sneak through the window and crawl behind the couch.

_Woh oh ooh_

_Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_

_Oh oh oh_

Every Warblers' eyebrow shot up as they watched the inal steps, impressed at how easily they came to Kurt, because they seemed pretty damned complicated.

_Woh oh ooh_

_Oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_

_Oh oh oh_

Kurt slowly dropped his hands once more before smiling widely. The girls cheered and laughed, walking towards the couch, while Kurt went to shut off the camera.

He didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

When the girls saw the surprise guest, they made to squeal or laugh, but were shushed, and bit their lips, trying hard not to laugh, while the Warblers did laugh and easily sang an imitation of the suspense-building music from 'Jaws.'

Noticing it was to quiet for comfort, Kurt went to turn around, but then screamed an ear-piercing scream when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed him from behind, and he turned to see that Noah Puckerman had his arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him, his chin resting in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Noah!" Kurt almost yelled.

Puck smirked. "Hey, yourself, good lookin'." He said, and that twinge of jealousy coursed through Blaine again.

Kurt rolled his eyes "What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked, and took hold of Puck's hands, which were clasped around Kurt's stomach, trying to pry them open, but Puck wouldn't budge.

"The other two went home, but I told them I wanted to stay. Looks like we can have our Romeo and Juliet thing after all, babe." He said, and Kurt blushed.

"Don't call me that, Noah. And let go." He said.

"Don't call me Noah and maybe I will." He challenged.

"_Puck,_ then. Let go." He said, trying to sound firm. "I mean it."

"Aww, he's mad at me." Puck smirked. "Isn't that adorable?"

"Kurt blushed deeper as the girls giggled. "Let go!" He tried again.

"No thanks." Puck said, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "I'm perfectly comfortable here."

"Noah." He said firmly, though he laughed the word. "C'mon, get off!" He said, still attempting to pry Puck's hands off.

Noah groaned in response and the girls giggled again. Blaine fought the urge to growl.

Kurt grunted and turned his head so the he was facing Puck, and bit down hard on his ear.

Puck hissed and pulled away, making Kurt laugh. "You just bit my ear!" He accused.

Kurt sat down on the couch. "You never complained about it before." Kurt said with a flirtatious smirk, and everyone's jaw dropped but Puck's.

"That was when you made it _enjoyable_, though." Puck smirked back.

"Uh...we're still in the room, you know." Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt hummed in response, and suddenly remembered the Warblers. Why not give 'em something to talk about? "Well, you're just in time." Kurt said with a smirk. "We were just about to play spin the bottle."

-.-

_Review._


	5. Chapter 5

"We were?" Rachel asked, and the girls all gave him questioning looks.

Kurt turned to face the girls. "Well, if you don't want to, then..."

The girls all protested, and Kurt smiled. "Alright, well, I'll change." He said, and headed into the bathroom.

The girls all turned to Noah. "Well, you two certainly seemed friendly." Rachel commented.

"Long story." He said, stretching out on the couch.

"Oh, we're all ears." Rachel said.

Puck smirked. "I think it would be better if he told you. I'm sure you could get it out of him."

Kurt came back a minute later, but he was shirtless again, and again Blaine was wondering how (and, quite frankly, _why_) Kurt was keeping all of _that_ hidden under his layers of designer clothes.

Santana whistled. "Have trouble finding your shirt, Kurtie?" She teased, and he rolled his eyes as the girls giggled.

"So I'm guessing it was you who stole my shirt, huh?" He said, and then sighed and put his hands up. "Alright, fine, you guys want me shirtless? I'll stay shirtless." He said, and the girls cat-called.

Kurt went to sit on the couch, but Pucks feet were in the way, so, rolling his eyes, he picked up his feet and moved them off of the couch, sitting in their place. In the next second, however, Puck swung his legs back up and his feet landed square in Kurt's lap.

Kurt suddenly let out an "Oof!" before biting his lip, and he placed both hands over his lap before dropping his head. Puck started laughing, moving his feet back, but the girls only stared.

Kurt looked up and pointed at Puck. "He just kicked me in the nads..." He choked out with a smile, his eyes squinted, shaking his head, and then collapsed. "Ohh..."

At this, everyone laughed, even the Warblers.

Kurt's head dropped on the armrest, and Puck snorted. "Oh, suck it up, c'mon, we've got a game to play." He smirked.

Kurt scowled, but sat up. "Easy for you to say; I'm pretty sure that when you watched 'The Notebook' with me you grew a vagina." Kurt said, stretching, and the girls raised questioning eyebrows at Puck while the Warblers gaped at his language.

Puck shrugged. "Rachel McAdams is hot, dude. And you fell asleep on my shoulder, which was a plus." He added with a wink, and Kurt blushed about ten different shades of red.

Santana rolled her eyes. "OK, you two needs to explain. 'Cause you's be's confusing me." She said.

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Over the Summer he was feeling sexually deprived." He smirked.

The girls raised an eyebrow at Puck, who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm a sex shark; why limit myself to just one gender when I can have the best of both worlds?" He said, and Kurt was mouthing his words behind him. The girls giggled, and Puck turned to see Kurt biting his lip, holding back laughter.

Puck raised an eyebrow, and then lunged at Kurt, suddenly tickling him.

Kurt screeched. "Ah! Noah! Noah, stop!" He said, trying to push him away. The girls only watched them and laughed. Kurt suddenly kicked, though, and nailed Puck in the chest, sending him back a good four or five feet and knocking the air out of him.

Kurt shot up. "Oh my God, are you OK?" He asked, but Puck only laughed and sat up. "I'm so sorry..." Kurt said, laughing.

Puck held up his hands. "It's fine, but, damn, I forgot how well you could kick." He said.

Kurt smiled awkwardly, but then clapped his hands together. "Yes, well, we've got a game to play, haven't we?" He said with a mischievous grin, and they all cheered in agreement.

"Got a bottle right here!" Santana claimed, tugging an empty glass bottle out of her backpack.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at her, but took it anyway, and sat criss-cross-applesauce where a circle was already forming, placing the bottle in the middle.

"Alright!" Puck called. "Let's get this party started!"

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up! Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?" He asked harshly, but Puck just shrugged, and suddenly, Kurt pulled his hand back as if it had been burned. He looked at it. "Did you just...you know what? Nevermind." He said, wiping his hand on his sweatpants.

"I'll go first!" Brittany cried, and reached forward. It landed on Quinn, who grimaced, but leaned forward to kiss the other girl quickly. Brittany smiled. "You taste like strawberries."

That did it. Kurt started to laugh hysterically in remembrance, and soon enough everyone joined in. Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder while he caught his breath, and then it was Rachel's turn.

"Just so we're clear, whoever I end up kissing will not be my next target of love." She informed, and Kurt snorted a laugh.

Well, karma must be a bitch, because it landed on Kurt, who smirked, while Rachel stared.

"Oh dear, you won't have me questioning my sexuality like you did Blaine, will you?" He asked, and everyone laughed, even the Warblers, while Rachel and Blaine blushed. Kurt rolled his eyes and then closed them, leaning. "I'm waiting..." He teased.

So, closing her eyes and leaning as well, her lips met Kurt's, and she gasped. Just as she did with her kiss with Blaine, she deepened the kiss, and everyone went silent, quietly laughing to themselves. Blaine, however, suddenly understood how Kurt must've felt when he'd kissed Rachel, and crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

When they broke apart, Kurt smirked, though he kept his eyes shut.

"Rachel?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah?" She said, slightly breathless.

Kurt smirked wider. "Does my face taste awesome?" He said, and then toppled over with laughter while Rachel blushed deeper.

"Alright, my turn, bitchez..." Santana said, and then spun the bottle.

Puck.

"Yeah! Puckzilla!" Puck chanted, and Santana rolled her eyes, but smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss soon turned into an full on make out session, and Kurt snorted and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head and smirking.

The girls all started booing soon, and the two eventually pulled away.

Puck shrugged. "Haters' gonna hate." He said, and then smiled. "Oh yeah, my turn!" He said, and then spun it, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt.

Damn that karma.

Kurt only stayed in the same position and groaned, but then looked up with wide eyes. "God?" He said, and they all laughed. "I know I don't believe in you, but if you were to exist for about two seconds, would you please use the magic within you to push the bottle a little more to the left? A-fricken-men." He said, and they all laughed again.

Puck smirked. "C'mon, Princess, it's just like the Summer all over again." He encouraged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but moved his arms from behind his head and sat up to meet Puck's lips, which were much to eager for Blaine's liking.

Puck smirked into the kiss and Kurt giggled, while the girls all started cheering and laughing. Puck gently pushed Kurt back into the couch, and his hands suddenly traveled to his waist, his thumbs rubbing along the hipbone, and started to move his lips down Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt gasped, but then smirked and pushed Puck away.

"Easy there, tiger." He teased, and Puck smirked at him.

"It's Puckzilla, Princess." He said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the couch again.

"Your turn, Mercy." He said, but when he looked at the girls, they were all smirking at them. "What?" He said.

"Actually," Mercedes started, "I think I'm gonna go look for a bathroom. C'mon, girls!" She said, getting up, and the other girls quickly caught on and got up, moving towards the door.

Kurt looked over. "But there a bathroom—" The door closed. "—in here." He finished lamely.

When the girls were long gone, Kurt climbed back on the bed and looked awkwardly at Puck, who was only smirking at him.

"What?" He asked, laughing.

Puck shook his head. "Nothing. I just never thought I'd see the ever-fashionable Kurt Hummel in loose-fitting sweatpants and no shirt." Kurt blushed. "I'm enjoying it while I can."

"Y-Yeah." Kurt said, not sure how to respond to that. He cleared his throat. "So..."

Puck looked up. "Wanna make out?"

Blaine bit his lip to hold in a snarl.

To his relief, Kurt only rolled his eyes. "No, Noah. You had enough of that in spin-the-bottle."

Puck shrugged. "So?"

"So, no, Noah. I do not want to make out." Kurt said, wearing a signature bitch-face.

Noah shielded himself. "Oh no! Not the bitch-glare! Anything but that!" He cried mockingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully threw a couch pillow at him.

It hit Puck square in the face. "Uh..._oww!_" He said with a smile, holding his left eye.

Kurt giggled. "You're such an ass." He teased.

Puck raised an eyebrow and bent down, picking the pillow up and throwing it back, just as hard.

It hit Kurt in the arm, and he clutched it, his jaw dropping into a surprised smile. "Hey!" He yelled with a laugh, and tossed it right back, this time nailing Puck right in the nads.

Puck grunted and clutched himself. "Jeez, Hummel! Right in the balls!"

Kurt raised another perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "_What_ balls?" He asked with a smirk, and the Warblers all threw their heads back in laughter.

Puck laughed and nodded, nonchalantly making his way over to the bed and grabbing a pillow.

"Noah, don't you dare." Kurt warned.

Puck only smirked and suddenly rushed forward, starting to hit Kurt repetitively with the pillow.

Kurt squealed and fought it, trying to push him away. "Noah! Stop it!" He screamed, but he laughed the words. Puck only laughed, and suddenly the pillow ripped the slightest bit, letting out a small burst of feathers.

Kurt kind of rolled away, and rushed to his bed, grabbing a pillow and fighting back, using his pillow as a sword. Soon, feathers were flying everywhere and the room was absolutely _covered._

Kurt jumped up on his bed, trying to escape, and had an uneven shot at his head.

"Unfair!" Puck yelled along with his laughter.

"Deal with it!" Kurt yelled back, and lunged for him, jumping on his back.

Puck, laughed, but then somehow spun around so that they were now facing each other, and he was eye-level with Kurt's stomach. Kurt only started to hit him on the back of head and on his back, but then the door flew open, revealing the girls.

The two boys froze, looking at the girls in the doorway, and they looked right back, their mouths agape.

Kurt blinked. "Girls. You're back." He said, and then suddenly got a good look at what position he and Puck were in.

Kurt's legs were pretty well tangled up in Puck arms, while Puck's hands practically _groped_ at his ass, and Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around Puck's neck, their face just inches apart.

The girls smirked while wild roses burned in Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh, we'll just, um, leave, then." Santana said, and shut the door again.

Kurt and Puck just turned to look at each other, and for a minute, both were lost for words, just staring into each other's eyes.

Kurt suddenly broke the gaze. "Um. I...I think you should leave." He said, pushing himself off of Puck and jumping down.

"Why?" Puck asked, and when Kurt turned to answer, he only stepped closer. "Don't you want to do something?" He smirked and backed Kurt into the wall.

"N-Noah..." Kurt warned, his back pressed against the wall.

"Mm-hmm?" Puck said, leaning closer.

"We-we shouldn't...I can't. Just stop..." He forced out, squirming out of between Puck and the wall.

Puck sighed and turned around, leaning his head against the wall and crossing his arms. "What's up with you? Why won't you do so much as even kiss me now?" Kurt sighed. Puck smirked. "I saw how you reacted when i kissed you during spin the bottle. You're not telling me you weren't turned on." He joked, his smirk never faltering.

Kurt turned around. "Oh, my God. Just shut up, Noah! Yes, OK? Yes, I enjoyed kissing you in spin the bottle. But so what? I'm a teenage boy! And I'm gay, at that. Yes, I enjoyed it." He said angrily, crossing his arms.

Puck raised his hands. "Well, sorry I asked." He said. "Didn't know you were on your period, Princess."

Kurt's fists clenched. The Warblers face-palmed.

"Ugh! You are such an immature, conceited, perverted, ignoramus, insolent, air-headed, horrible excuse for a teenage boy!" He fumed. And now he was the one pressing Puck against the wall. Who was smirking. "And _what the fuck are you smirking at?_" He screeched.

Puck shrugged. "You're sexy when you're angry." He said, and Kurt dropped his head into his hands.

"Fuck you." He muttered.

Puck laughed, but then sighed after a minute. "It's because of that Blaine kid, isn't it?" He asked, and Kurt sighed. Blaine's eyes widened. "You really like him, don't you?"

Kurt looked up. "Since when do you care so much about me?" He asked.

"Since you left." Puck said, crossing his arms. "It feels like there's something you're not telling us about why you did."

Kurt stared for a moment. "I told you; Karofsky threatened to kill me. I can't live like that."

"I told you, I could teach him a lesson." Puck cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Kurt laughed harshly. "What? And get sent back to juvie?" He teased.

Puck shrugged. "I can handle it."

Kurt smirked. "Oh yes, because you are just _so_ manly that you don't care if they rip out your nipple ring." He said, and Blaine fought the urge to groan.

Puck laughed. "Which is just too bad, I know how much you liked it." He joked.

Kurt laughed rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. He looked up. "Sometimes, Noah, I think you're asking for a good kick in the nuts." He crossed his arms.

"Don't you need your little dance?" Puck teased.

Kurt smirked. "Actually, no, I never did. I've always been good at kicking; I never needed the dance."

Puck eyebrows pulled together. "So...why'd you make us do the dance in the middle of the game." He asked.

Kurt laughed. "Consider it payback for years of slushie facials and dumpster-dives, Puckerman." He said.

Puck laughed. "You're something, Hummel, I'll give you that." He sighed. "But, I know when to back off. And you really seem to like that Blaine kid." Kurt blushed. Puck laughed and walked towards the window. "I'll catch you later, Princess." He said.

Kurt suddenly turned to face him. "Noah?" He said, and Puck turned. Kurt's mouth hung for a moment, before he walked over, and, closing his eyes, quickly pecked Puck on the cheek.

Puck smiled at him, and then he hopped out the window, climbing down the tree.

Kurt watched him go and then sighed, before suddenly grimacing and whipping around. He walked to the door and opened it swiftly, and the six girls suddenly tumbled in, falling on top of each other.

Kurt smirked and shut the door. "You really have to work on being quiet, ladies. I could practically hear you thinking."

"Boy, you better tell-"

"I'm not telling you anything." He said with a laugh, cutting Mercedes off. But then an idea hit him. "Unless...you make me." A smirk grew across his face. "Let's play truth or dare." He said. "And let's play it with the Warblers."

-.-

_Review._


	6. Chapter 6

The girls immediately seemed overjoyed with Kurt's declaration, and started squealing and jumping around.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "Yes, now calm down and change into your pajamas...in the bathroom this time." He added quickly. The girls raised an eyebrow at him but all herded into the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes at their giddiness and tugged on a white, V-neck T-shirt.

The Warblers, meanwhile, were having a panic attack.

"Quick! Get rid of the evidence!" Wes called, rolling behind the couch.

David rolled his eyes and pulled his friend up by his collar while the rest of the boys hurried to turn on the lights and turn off the TV frantically.

"You guys." David said calmly. "It'll take them, like, ten minutes to get here. Relax..."

A rapping noise came from the window.

Then knocking.

The Warblers looked at each other frantically.

Thad glared at David. "Nice." He said sarcastically.

Blaine groaned. "Just take care of the laptop, and I'll take care of this." He said, and the boys quickly obliged.

When Blaine walked to the window, he saw Kurt there, upside-down, and he smiled as he opened the window.

"Hi, Kurt." He said.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said cheerily, his hair blowing around his face with the wind.

Wes and David walked over and immediately raised their eyebrows.

"What are you..." David looked up through the window and saw that Kurt's legs were wrapped around a large branch. "Ah, I see." He concluded.

Kurt crossed his arms. "The girls and I wanted to know if you boys would be interested in a game of Strip Truth or Dare." Kurt paused. "The strip part was their idea, not mine." He added.

"Sure!" Wes and David said simultaneously.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You just want to see a bunch of girls strip." He accused, and Kurt giggled.

"That's the best part!" They both said again, and then returned to the group.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Blaine laughed. Kurt held out his hand. "Help me in?" He asked, and Blaine nodded and took it. Kurt twisted his torso in a way that Blaine thought looked extremely painful, and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine grabbed his waist and pulled, sliding Kurt through the window. When Kurt was through the window, their gazes locked for a moment, Kurt's arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck, the closeness making them blush.

They pulled away. "Uh." Kurt cleared his throat. "I'll get the girls." He said, and returned to the window. He looked up. "Alright girls, come on down." He called.

"White Boy, you must be trippin'!" Mercedes called.

"Yeah, there is no way we'll be able to do that." Quinn said.

Kurt groaned, and by now they were drawing an audience. "C'mon, I did it!" He said.

"Yes, but you are extremely coordinated and you work out all the time!" Santana protested.

"Which is why I can catch you if you fall!" Kurt said. The girls groaned. "C'mon, don't be afraid." He said.

"If I die, it's on your shoulders." Mercedes said, and then stepped onto the branch. Kurt took her hand and helped her step onto the windowsill, where she jumped off and landed in the room.

Kurt smiled at her. "See?" He said. "Not scary at all." He looked up. "OK, Rachel, you're next."

Rachel whispered something angrily and then stepped onto the branch, and sat down on it. Kurt took her waist and lifted her into the room. She gasped, but landed safely.

As Kurt helped the other girls down, the Warblers watched with wide eyes.

"There's Tina..." Kurt said as Tina stepped into the room. "Quinn..." He said as he helped her jump in.

"If I fall, I'm taking you down with me!" Santana claimed.

Kurt chuckled. "I won't let you fall, Satan — Santana." He corrected himself. She scowled at him as he took hold of her hand and let her slip through. "And Brittany." He said.

Brittany stepped onto the branch, and just as she reached for Kurt's hand, she slipped.

Brittany barely had time to scream before Kurt caught her bridal-style in the air.

Kurt smiled at her. "I've got you." He said, and turned around, hopping into the room.

Brittany smiled at him. "Thank you, Kurt." She said, kissing him on the cheek before he set her on her feet.

Kurt chuckled. "No problem, sweetheart." He said.

"Sweetheart?" David questioned.

Kurt smiled at Brittany. "It was something that developed when I dated her." He said.

The Warblers pretended like they didn't know.

"Woah, woah, wait. You dated a _girl?_" Wes asked, faking shock.

Blaine crossed his arms. "I thought you said you'd never been anyone's boyfriend." He accused.

Kurt sighed. "Well, she didn't exactly count. I mean, I went straight for a week or two, but only to impress my Dad." He explained.

"You went straight?" Blaine asked, actually confused now. "Wait, I thought your Dad was understanding about you being gay." He said.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, he is, but I got jealous of the time he was spending with Finn, so I tried to be more like him." He said sadly.

Santana stepped forward. "Which, apparently, meant singing Mellencamp songs in a low, gritty voice and dressing up like a lumberjack." She joked, and the Warblers all raised eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt face-palmed. "Oh God, I even wore _overalls._" He said.

"I have a video!" Brittany said, pulling out her phone.

"What?" Kurt asked, snatching the phone from her grasp. His eyes widened. "You _video taped_ our _make out session?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded.

Kurt snorted and tossed the phone back. "Classy." He said.

She shrugged and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you also say that you'd never kissed anyone?" He asked.

Kurt held up a hand. "I _said_ when it counted. So that rules her out. No offense, Britt." He said, but she just smiled.

Blaine laughed. "What else don't we know about you?"

Kurt smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said with a wink.

"Alright, well, are we gonna play or what?" Santana asked, and everyone whooped and hollered. "Then let's play some truth or dare!" She shouted, laughing.

Most of the Warblers had left or had decided not to play, so the only people playing were Kurt, Blaine, the girls, Wes, David, Thad, Brett, Nick, and Jeff. They all sat in a circle, with Kurt in between Brittany and Blaine.

"Alright!" Santana said. "Rules. This is basically just a regular game of truth or dare, however you don't have to answer the question or follow the dare, if you remove one article of clothing." She explained.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Something tells me that I'm going to be naked very fast." He whispered playfully, and Blaine blushed.

Santana didn't notice. "Any questions?" She asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" Santana asked.

"What if I'm not wearing any underwear?" Brittany asked, and Kurt doubled over in laughter while the Warblers stared with wide eyes.

Santana patted her leg. "It's alright. Any other questions?" No one made a move. "No? Good. Let's get started." She said with a smirk. "Hummel."

"Oh dear." Kurt said, shifting so that he was laying on his stomach.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Though I'm sure I'll regret it; truth." Kurt said, wincing.

Santana smirked her signature smirk. "Explain exactly what happened between you and Puck over the Summer."

Kurt smacked his forehead on the ground with a subtle bang. "Should've expected that." He mumbled against the hardwood floor, and then looked up. He sighed. "It started with a game of Truth or Dare, when I had reluctantly agreed to go to one of their guys' nights."

"You go to those?" Tina questioned.

"On occasion." Kurt waved her off. "But anyway, I dared him to pretend to be my boyfriend for a day, because he was rambling about being able to take any dare because of his 'badassness.'" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It sure shocked him though." He smirked. "I told him that I knew he didn't have the balls to be me for a day, and that got him. So, for the next day, we walked around town with his arm around me as I desperately tried not to laugh." Kurt shook his head. "But, at the end of the day he kissed me, and, God, the look on his face was priceless." He said with a laugh. "So, ever since he's pretty much been gay around me." Kurt shrugged.

"And that's all?" Santana asked, looking disappointed.

_"Yes."_ Kurt stressed. "Now Santana." She looked up. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth."

Kurt stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "What did I miss at McKinley since I left?" He asked with mock sadness, and the girls laughed.

Santana took a deep breath. "Well, me, Britt and Quinn had to quit Cheerios in order to do the half-time show at the championship football game with all of the football players who at first were really reluctant about it but then really got into the dance when they realized that they really wanted to win the game but then they went straight back to being douchey immediately after it so nothing really changed, and after Sectionals Finn and Rachel broke up because Rachel found out that Finn and I hooked up last year so she made out with Puck to make him jealous but really he only got mad and broke up with her and then he tried to get Quinn back and Quinn still likes him back so she cheated on Sam with Finn and got Mono and then Sam found out and they broke up so then I started dating Sam and Rachel and Quinn really hate each other right now." Kurt's eyebrows were at his hairline. "That about, uh, sums it up." She said.

Kurt grunted. "Holy shit I missed everything." He grumbled, and the girls laughed.

"Man-hands. Your turn." Santana looked at Rachel, who blushed at the nick-name. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Damn. Guess you won't be giving a lap dance to stretch marks over there." She said, and Rachel's jaw dropped while Quinn shrieked at her. Santana rolled her eyes. "How far have you gone with a boy?" She asked, a knowing tone in her voice.

Rachel sighed. "Well, if you must know, I almost went all the way with Jesse during our Madonna week because I was feeling very confident about myself after our assignments and had even rehearsed her famous 'Like A Virgin' to boost that confidence." She said matter-of-factly.

"Damn, Berry." Kurt said, smirking, using that gravelly voice that made Blaine shiver. "Didn't know you had it in you." He chuckled and took another sip of Coke.

"Well, we didn't really end up doing it — I backed out at the last minute because I wasn't quite ready for such a huge step in a relationship." Rachel explained, and then looked to Quinn. "You know, one that could lead to such a _huge mistake._"

Quinn scowled at her. "OK, you know what—"

"Girls." Kurt said firmly. "Keep the cat-fighting to a minimum, please." He teased. Rachel and Quinn scowled at each other, but settled down.

Rachel sighed. "So, the answer would remain as getting to second base with Finn." She turned. "But what about you, Kurt?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

"Truth or Dare?"

Kurt snorted, as if his answer was obvious. "Truth."

Rachel smirked. "How's Puck in bed?"

Kurt choked on air.

He immediately starting coughing and spluttering, his face turning red, and Blaine had to hit his back gently a couple of times before he could speak.

"What?" Kurt choked out. "N-Noah?" He practically screeched. "No, no, no, I never _slept_ with him!" Kurt defended. "I swear to the holiness that is Grilled Cheesus, I am still _very much_ a virgin." He said.

"But you said he came to you when he was feeling sexually deprived over the summer!" Mercedes protested.

"But we never had sex!" Kurt said, his voice raising up an extra couple of octaves.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Wait." She said, and then crossed the floor to Kurt, and leaned in close, looking into his eyes. Kurt gave her a strange look and backed away, a little frightened. She pulled back. "Virgin." She said.

Blaine bit back a sigh of relief.

"_Thank_ you." Kurt said.

"Well, how far did you go with him?" Rachel asked.

"Not until the next question, Berry." Kurt sing-songed with a smirk. He turned. "David. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"OK, this is getting boring." Santana commented.

Kurt rolled eyes. "Rumor going around the school is that you made out with Wes when you were Sophmores. That true?" Blaine laughed.

"Nice." He said, high-fiving Kurt.

David blushed. "That's not true!"

"Uh, yeah it is, man." Wes said, equally blushing.

"Nuh-uh! We were Juniors!"

"What difference does it make?"

"It matters how old we were, Wes!"

"Not really, David."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not talking to you." David said defiantly, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Me neither!" Wes said, mirroring David.

"Oh my God, they're like an old married couple." Kurt said, and everyone laughed.

"Are not!" The two said in unison.

Blaine snorted. "Yes, you are. You're just too dense to realize it." He said.

The two huffed and looked away.

"Anyway." David said. "Kurt?" Kurt groaned. "Truth or Dare."

"Ooh, the suspense. Truth." He said.

"You got a crush on anyone?" He asked blatantly.

Kurt jaw hung for a moment. "W-What?" He asked.

David smirked. "I heard you have a crush on someone. Do you?" He drawled.

Kurt blushed, and then sighed. "Yeah. Yes." He said quietly. "Tina. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said bravely.

Kurt chuckled lowly. "Blaine, may I borrow your phone?" He asked. Blaine nodded and handed it to him. Kurt smirked and handed it to Tina. "Prank call Azimio." He said, and her jaw dropped while the girls laughed cheered. Reluctantly; she took the phone and dialed.

She put it om speaker. "Hello?" Azimio's voice came.

Kurt whispered something into her ear. "Is this the Azimio residence?" She asked.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

"I'm pregnant with your child!" She hollered, and after twenty minutes of successfully convincing Azimio that he had gotten someone pregnant, she bluntly said, "Oh, sorry, wrong number." and hung up, letting everyone's laughter out.

"Oh my God, that was awesome." Kurt said in between gasps for air from his uncontrollable laughter.

"I thought I was gonna piss myself." Santana said breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah." Tina said. "Kurt. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How far did you go with Puck?" She asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but then pushed him self up onto his knees, and tugged his shirt off while girls girls whooped, and Blaine just blushed and looked away.

"Gosh, Kurt, I didn't know you were so toned!" Wes said jokingly, a smirk on his face, and Kurt blushed. "Seriously. Are they real?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right?" Wes shook his head. Kurt sighed and leaned back on his hands. "OK, punch me. Give me your best shot." He challenged, and Wes laughed and moved forward.

Pulling his hand back, Wes punched Kurt as hard as he possibly could. And immediately retracted his hand in pain.

"Ah! Jesus!" He cried. "Yeah, they're real." He grunted, and Kurt laughed.

"How'd you get them?" Blaine heard himself asking, and Kurt turned to him.

He shrugged. "I suppose I get a lot of exercise from years of dancing. Plus I did a little bit of sports and stuff." He said.

Mercedes snorted. "Boy, do you have any idea how much you just under-exaggerated yourself?" She asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes. She jerked her thumb at him. "My boy was the best damn kicker the McKinley football team's ever had." Kurt growled at her. "The game that he won for them was the only game that they won that season. Plus, he was _head_ cheerleader."

"Hey, I'm proud of that." Kurt interrupted jokingly. He turned to the boys. "I won them Nationals." He said proudly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Nationals?" He asked.

"I sang a Celine Dion medley."

Blaine's jaw fell.

"That was fourteen and a half minutes long."

_Fourteen and a—_

"In French."

Blaine's pretty sure his brain just short circuited.

"While doing flips."

Short. Freaking. Circuited.

"So, Blaine. Truth or Dare?" Kurt asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Uh, truth." He said, smiling back.

"You ever had a girlfriend?" He asked.

Blaine laughed. "Uh, no, I refused to go out with any girl that ever asked me. I even refused to kiss a girl on stage at my middle school play." He laughed in remembrance and Kurt looked down with a sweet smile. "Alright, Wes." Wes looked over. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Blaine smirked. "Hand over the gavel." He said, holding out his hand.

"What? No w-"

"Hand it over!" Blaine interrupted, and Wes grunted before shoving into Blaine's grasp and pouting like a five-year-old.

"Kurt. Truth or Dare?" Wes asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" He asked, and again Kurt's jaw hung.

Kurt stared from a moment before narrowing his eyes and setting his jaw. He stood up, and sighed, shimmying out of his sweatpants. Blaine, who was blushing furiously, shot daggers at Wes, who was laughing, and the girls were cheering as Kurt was stripped to his black boxers.

"See?" Brittany said. "He does wear boxers!" She said, and the girls laughed.

Kurt didn't take notice to them. "Santana. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"OK. Why the hell are you so freaking flirtatious with me all of a sudden?" He asked, and the girls giggled.

Santana shrugged. "Last year, you were merely adorable, up until you performed '4 minutes.' Ever since you've just been sexy."

Kurt gave an incredulous laugh. "Of course." He said.

"Truth or Dare?" Santana asked.

"Dare." Kurt said with a smirk, not wanting a repeat of the last truth, and the girls whooped.

Santana smirked evilly. "I dare you to make out with Blaine in a closet, for seven minutes straight."

-.-

_Review._


	7. Chapter 7

The room was silent for a moment before a few of the Warblers and the girls started laughing. Santana only smirked at the two blushing boys in front of her.

Kurt blinked. "So much evil..." He started, and the girls laughed, "In such a _small_ person." He said, shaking his head, but suddenly he got an idea and smirked. He took one more sip of Coke and then got up and looked at Blaine. "Coming?" He teased, turning.

Blaine blushed harder. "We...Kurt, we don't have to–"

"Actually we do." Kurt interrupted, his smirk never faltering as he crossed his arms. "I mean, unless I want to lose my boxers." He said, and Blaine nodded slowly, getting up.

Ignoring the whoops and wolf-whistles, Kurt led the way into the farthest closet from the group of teens, smirking the whole time.

Once they were in the closet, Kurt shut the door and chuckled. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Kurt was pressed up against him, before jumping back.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled quietly.

Then, suddenly, the closet was brightly lit, revealing a smirking Kurt, holding onto a small chain leading up to a bright, bare light bulb.

Kurt's eyes flicked up to the light bulb, and then back down at Blaine, and his mouth hung open for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"So you wanna have some fun?" He asked, smirking and arching an eyebrow.

-.-

"And that's how you play Truth or Dare." Santana said once some of the laughter had died down.

"I think I'm in love." Wes forced through laughter.

"Seriously, why didn't we think of that _earlier_?" David asked. "It's the simplest way to get them together!"

"And it would've cut short Blaine's whining and all of the eye-sex." Thad interjected.

"Oh! The eye-sex is the worst!" Wes said.

"Tell me about it." The girls all said in unison.

Mercedes chuckled. "Maybe the seven minutes in heaven will _finally_ knock some sense into these boys." She said, jerking her thumb at the closet.

"Speaking of which," Rachel said, "I believe that the seven minutes are over."

Everyone looked at the clock to find that it had, indeed, been seven minutes.

Wes looked over at the closet and cupped his mouth with two hands. "Alright, boys, seven minutes are up." He called.

Silence.

"Guys?" He called, raising an eyebrow.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. "Wanky wanky!" They said, laughing.

David smirked and stood up, walking over to the closet. "Boys? Time's up..." He sing-songed.

"No, David, don't do it!' He called with mock fear. "You could be scarred for life!" David swung the door open. "Nooo!" Wes cried, falling to the ground.

"Are they making out?" Santana asked after David didn't say anything.

David sighed. "Come see for yourself." He said, disappointment tainting his words.

Everyone rushed over, the girls at the front, to see that the closet was empty.

"They're gone!" Rachel gasped.

"No dip, Sherlock." Santana commented.

"Where could they have gone?" David asked.

Wes smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

-.-

Kurt and Blaine crawled through the vents of Dalton, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Well, first we're going to your room so you can put on some regular clothes, and then we're going to _my_ room so I can just throw on some _clothes,_" He joked, and Blaine blushed, "and then to the old barn outside where we performed 'Animal.'" He said, smiling back at Blaine in remembrance. "We'll tell everyone we're there and spend the rest of the night there." He concluded.

Blaine nodded.

More silence.

Blaine broke it again. "Hey, um, Kurt?" He asked, somewhat shy.

Kurt looked back at him.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Uh, earlier, in Truth or Dare...you...said you had a crush on someone, right?" He asked, looking down.

"Yes. What about it?" He heard Kurt ask sweetly.

Blaine peeked up at him. "Um, well...who is it?" He asked.

Kurt smirked. "You honestly think I'd tell you so easily?" He asked, nudging Blaine with his shoulder playfully.

Blaine laughed. "No, I guess not." He said, and they moved in silence for a little while longer before he suddenly said, "Is it Puck?"

Kurt looked startled. "What?" He asked.

"Do you like Puck?" Blaine asked again, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I was just...curious. I mean, you guys were talking about him a lot and you said you kind of had a summer affair with him, so...is it him?" He tried.

Kurt stopped crawling, and when Blaine looked up, Kurt was looking at him in the eyes, hard.

"Blaine, if I liked Puck, don't you think I would be with him?" He asked. "Don't you think I would've had sex with him? Don't you think, that maybe I'd be with him right now instead of crawling around in a tiny, hot, uncomfortable air vent, with you?" He asked the last one with a smile.

Blaine stared. "Uh...is that a no?" He asked.

Kurt looked down and laughed. "No, I don't like Puck. I like someone else." He said.

"Do I know him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him again. "I guess you could say that." He said, and started crawling again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine teased.

Kurt sighed. "Maybe someday you'll figure it out." He said, and then stopped. "Ah, here we are." He said, and then pulling the cage from the floor of the vent, hopped through onto the ground, Blaine following behind.

After putting back the cage, Blaine looked at Kurt. "So, why are we doing this again?" He asked.

"Simple." Kurt reasoned. "So I can get some clothes, we all move to a bigger place where we can make as much noise as we want, and, come on, can you imagine the looks on their faces once they open the closet and see that we've split?" He asked, holding back laughter, and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

After Blaine had thrown on some normal clothes and a gray zip-up, they went through the vent one more time and repeated the process to Kurt's room.

Kurt reached into his closet and started tugging on a pair of skinny jeans, making Blaine blush and look away. He heard a chuckle. "Blaine, it's not as if I'm naked, you can look. We're both guys, and I'm putting clothes _on, _not taking them _off._" He teased, and Blaine blushed harder, but turned to face Kurt, who was just finishing tugging on a blue leather jacket with zippers lining his chest. Kurt smiled. "OK. Let's go." He said, and walked past Blaine to the already open window from when he and the girls climbed out. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"What?" Blaine asked, ignoring how Kurt's swearing made him shiver.

Kurt sighed. "If we're gonna climb down, we have to pass the choir room, and they'll most likely see us." He said, and sighed again. "OK, I'm gonna check and make sure the coast is clear, and then we have to shoot down the tree, OK?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

Blaine couldn't help but gasp when Kurt leapt out of the window, but sighed in relief when he landed safely on a branch, and took Kurt's outstretched, hand, stepping onto the branch with him. Kurt put a finger to his lips for Blaine to be quiet, and, after shutting his window, sat down on the thick limb and swung around so that he was hanging upside-down, holding onto the branch with his arms and legs, and looked into the window.

Suddenly, he let go, and landed on the branch below in a crouched position. He motioned for Blaine to come quickly, and Blaine swiftly swung down next to Kurt in the same position, smiling at him. They swung their way down the tree quickly and as silently as possible, and when they reached the ground, they both let out sighs of relief.

"Well that was fun." Blaine said truthfully, smiling warmly at Kurt.

Kurt giggled and nodded in agreement. "That it was." He said.

"You know, I got to say," Blaine started, "I honestly didn't think we'd be doing this when Santana called that dare." He said, and he and Kurt started walking towards the barn.

"Oh?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "And what did you think we'd be doing?" He asked.

Blaine blushed. "Well...I...thought...I mean, the dare was seven minutes in heaven, so I..."

"You thought we'd be doing..._this?_" Kurt asked before stopping Blaine, turning to face him, and grabbing him by the collar.

And kissing him hard on the lips.

-.-

_What? Cliffhanger? **gasp** That BITCH._

_Review._


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was short and chaste, nothing but two pairs of lips pressed together, but it was enough to practically make Blaine's heart explode.

_Oh my God Kurt's kissing me! Kurt fucking Hummel is kissing me on the lips! Wait, why is Kurt kissing me? Does he like me? Oh. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Woah, did I just swear? Wait, what should I do? I've never done this before with a boy! Are boys different than girls? I'm not different, but what if Kurt is? Kurt. I'm still kissing Kurt. Holy shit. Should I lean? Should I open my mouth? Should I open my eyes if I open my mouth? What if I open my eyes and he's making a weird face? Or what if **he** opens **his** eyes and **I'm** making a weird face and then he laughs and bites my tongue off? Wait, my tongue isn't even in his mouth. Should it be in his mouth? Does he want me to...wait, what am I doing? Am I developing multiple personalities disorder? Oh, just kiss him and forget it!_

Kurt pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed, and his lips parted slightly. His eyelids fluttered open, and he raised an eyebrow at the awestruck, deer-caught-in-highlights look on Blaine's face.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Blaine?" He asked.

Blaine blinked. "Guh." Was all he could manage.

Kurt giggled. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to respond to that, but why don't we head to the barn?" He suggested, and Blaine nodded numbly.

They walked to the barn swiftly and quietly, and when they were there Blaine found that he couldn't remember any of the walk; he was still dazed and confused by the bliss of the kiss, even if it wasn't heated at all.

Well, could you blame him? He'd never kissed a boy before.

They made it to the large doors of the barn, and, as quietly as physically possible, opened them cautiously.

They both stepped into the darkness.

Kurt fumbled around for the light switch. "Alright, now we just have to see how long it takes for them to figure our where we—" He cut himself off with a blood-curdling scream as he flipped on the lights to see the Warblers and the group of girls standing in front of them, and practically leapt into Blaine's arms.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt jumped at him and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, and it felt like his ears were bleeding after Kurt's piercing scream.

The crowd or teens winced and laughed.

"Jeez, Kurt, are you trying to deafen us?" Wes teased, covering his ears.

Kurt sighed in relief at the sight of his friends and dropped his arms from Blaine's neck.

"I _knew_ you could hit that high F!" Rachel exclaimed, and everyone looked at her with strange expressions. "What?" She asked.

"How did you guys know we were headed here?" Blaine asked.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Well, where else would you go?" He asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Touché." Kurt said, shrugging and looking back at the crowd.

"Well, I'm getting bored." Santana announced. "Who wants to play another game?" She asked.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, ending on a low note.

"Never Have I Ever?" She offered, and then jerked a thumb at the backpack she had slung on her shoulders. "I've got plenty of beer and whiskey to go around." She winked, and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Count me out." He said, and the teens whined a chorus of 'Aw, come on, Kurt!' 'Chicken!' 'Killjoy!' and 'Why _noooot?'_

Kurt sighed. "I don't do well with alcohol; that is something that a good amount of you should understand." He fixed a glare at the group of girls, who smiled angelically. "No. I'm not playing." He finalized.

Santana sighed and walked up to Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Kurt. I'm an expert on this kind of stuff. I mean, fucking around, bitching at people, and drinking irresponsibly; these are _my_ areas of expertise." She reasoned, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You haven't gotten drunk in, what, a year?" She asked.

"Actually, about a year and a half, when April Rhodes got me drunk and I threw up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes." He corrected. "And _that_," he started, pushing past her a joining the circle that was already forming on the floor, "was when I was hungover." He said, and she and Blaine sat on either side of him. "Trust me; I'm not a pleasant drunk to be around." He concluded.

"I don't think _anyone_ is a pleasant drunk to be around, to be quite honest." Wes said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many different drunks you'll encounter in one drunken night." Rachel said.

"It's insane." Mercedes added.

"I have to disagree." Thad said. "I mean, what really is the difference? When you're drunk, you're drunk." He finished.

Kurt leaned forward. "OK, I'm gonna break it down for you boys." He said. "You've got Santana; the weepy, hysterical drunk." He said, and Santana rolled her eyes. "Rachel; the needy, clingy drunk."

"Hey!" She said.

"Rachel, you made out with and then hit on a gay guy." He said, and she huffed, but didn't say a word as everyone laughed. "You've got Quinn; the angry drunk." She scowled. "Mercedes and Tina; happy girl drunks." They looked at each other and laughed. "And, finally, you've got me and Britt...the stripper drunks."

Silence.

Santana's brow furrowed. "_You're_ a stripper drunk?" She asked.

Kurt sighed. "Unfortunately. Plus," He started with an unpleasant look on his face, "I pretty much make out with everyone in sight." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it." Santana challenged.

"Ask Noah." Kurt said. "I'm sure he has a video from the huge party we threw after my win for their football game."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kurt said. "And I'm too afraid to watch a video. All's I remember is waking up upside-down on a couch, shirtless, with at least two hundred bucks sticking out of my boxers." He said, and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Alright, I'm calling Puck." Santana said, and pulled her phone out.

"Put him on speaker." Kurt said, shifting positions so that he was laying on his stomach. "I don't want him telling you any details, or frankly anything that I don't approve of." He said.

Santana obliged, and set the phone on the floor.

"Go for Puck."

"Noah, they want to see the video of me at the after party." Kurt said automatically.

"Oh, hey, Princess." Kurt could practically hear the smirk on his voice.

"Don't call me that." Kurt growled.

"Soon as you star calling me Puck." Puck retorted.

"Just send Mercedes the video." Kurt said, his eyes flickering to her laptop.

"Bossy, now, are we?" Puck teased. "That's one thing people should know about you, Princess; when you get horny, you get bossier." Kurt's eyes widened and he blushed an impossibly bright shade of red as everyone looked at him at laughed.

"Noah! You're on speaker, you idiot! The Warblers are here!" Kurt screeched.

"Oh. Well, at least people know now. Especially that Blaine kid — you of all people should know should know." He teased.

Blaine had never blushed harder in his life.

"Noah!" Kurt scolded

"Yes?"

Kurt dropped his head into his hands. "Just send the stupid video."

"At the moment." Puck said, and there was silence for a few seconds before his voice returned. "OK. Done. But don't hang up, I wanna hear everyone's reaction." Again, Kurt could hear the smirk on his voice.

When Mercedes finally made it to her email, she opened the video without any hesitation and turned the volume up, showing everyone a shaky, rather dark scene.

The camera was shaking and there was wild laughter and cheering coming from around, but after a few second the camera came into focus and showed someone on top of a table, dancing around a pole and taking off their shirt.

As the camera zoomed in closer, it became very clear to everyone that the dancing, stripping person was, in fact, Kurt.

And everyone's jaw dropped.

The group gaped at the laptop as they watched Kurt pole dance and strip on the table, throwing his clothes into the crowd as the drunk, _straight_ boys threw money at him.

"Silence." Pucks voice came. "Wow. They must really be shocked."

Kurt snarled. "Shut it, Puckerman." He said.

"Sorry, sorry." Puck apologized, though it didn't sound sincere at all.

"Holy crap, Kurt." Santana said, before smirking and adding, "Wanky. We totes have to get you drunk now." She said, nodding at Brittany.

"Good luck with that." Puck said, still very much in tune to what everyone was saying. "It's hard to get him drunk. Over the summer, I thought that was the only way he'd do it with me."

"_Noah."_ Kurt warned.

"Oh, by the way; your bed is _really_ comfortable." Puck teased, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Puck!" Kurt yelled, all eyes on him now, considering the video had ended.

"How would you know his bed is comfortable?" Rachel asked.

"I was in it last night."

"_PUCK!_" Kurt yelled.

"They're always screaming my name the next day."

"Noah, shove it! We never had sex, and you know it!" Kurt seethed, blushing furiously.

A pause.

Kurt's breath seemed to hitch.

"Yeah, of course I know that." Puck's voice finally came, yet it sounded almost irritated. "I mean, you are a freaking _tease,_ Hummel." He said, his voice regaining his playful tone.

Kurt sighed, and even smiled a bit. "Well, it is the power motto; right, girls?" He nodded at the group of girls.

The girls laughed. "_It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing._" They all recited before laughing.

Puck snorted. "Yeah, and it sucks."

More silence.

"Well, I'm gonna crash. Gotta get my beauty sleep." Puck teased, and Kurt snorted. "'Night, ladies." They all chorused a goodbye. "'Night, Garblers."

"_Warblers_." They all corrected at once.

"'Night, Princess." He said finally, his voice softer.

Kurt sighed. "Goodnight, Puck." He said before the line was cut off, and damn it, there was that damn flicker of jealousy the Blaine kept feeling.

Kurt was immediately bombarded with laughter, question about Puck or the stripper video, and hits or the arm or chest for not telling them about it.

It was starting to get pretty annoying. Until...

"Hey! Shh! You guys!" Wes randomly exclaimed, and everyone paused, looking at him strangely. "Shh, did you guys hear that?" He asked quietly, and everyone immediately silenced. He turned to the window. "I think someone's outside." He said.

Kurt got up. "I'll check." He said, and moved to the window. Once there he leaned out of the window slightly, and looked around.

Nobody missed the way Kurt's eyes widened, or the way his grip on the window tightened so much that his knuckles turned white.

Suddenly, he turned around. "I'll be right back." He said, his voice hard, and he charged out of the barn.

It wasn't long before everyone had moved towards the door, and when Rachel opened it the slightest bit, she gasped, and her heart dropped a thousand miles.

Because there was Kurt, standing with his arms crossed, fury clear on his face.

Standing only a few yards away from one Jesse St. James.

-.-

_Review._

_**P.S.** I'm debating whether or not there should be a fight scene between Kurt and Jesse. Suggestions? Also, I apologize for the extreme randomness of this story. It's probably getting really annoying. And BTW, I am blown away by all of the reviews! :D Thank you!:DDDD_

_**PLEASE READ: I know that some may be confused as to why Jesse is there, but please font be confused, it'll explain it all in the next chapter, I promise (and also, Jesse didn't go there looking for them; he doesn't even know that Kurt goes there yet). And, I'll probably post the next chapter today or tomorrow, because I feel bad about all the cliffhangers. Thanks again!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt Hummel?" Jesse asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Jesse St. James." Kurt said, as evenly as possible. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jesse replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just dropping my cousin off from a party that ran a little too late; I was headed back to my car." He explained, his gaze hard. "What about you?"

The group of teens started to emerge from the old barn.

"I go to school here now; not that my life is any of your business." Kurt bit out, but remained still.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I think that _quite_ a bit of your life became my business over the summer, Kurt." He said with a smirk.

Kurt's fists clenched at his sides. "Shut it, St. James." He growled, unbeknownst to his friends crowding a few yards behind him to see what was going on. "And I thought I told you to _never_ bring that subject up _ever again._"

Jesse hummed as someone certain behind Kurt caught his eye. "I'll keep that in mind— hi, Rachel." He said, and Rachel's mouth gaped for a moment before she directed her gaze to the ground.

Kurt stilled and turned, narrowing his eyes at his group of friends.

His gaze fell upon the girls. "Get in the barn, girls."

"But—"

"Get. In. The _barn."_ He snapped through clenched teeth, and the girls sighed before moving into the barn.

Kurt turned back to Jesse. The girls poked their heads out to watch.

"Look," Kurt started, crossing his arms, "me, you can pick on; I've dealt with that and I can continue to deal with that — but if you mess with my girls; you're crossing the line." He said, and Rachel gave a small, grateful smile from the doorway. "And anyways, I thought you learned your lesson _last_ year when I sent you home with a broken arm." He said.

The Warblers' and girls' jaws dropped.

Jesse's eyes widened. "Oh; that _was_ you, wasn't it?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

Kurt hummed. "Yes, it was me. That's the price you had to pay for hurting Rachel."

Jesse tilted his head. "I loved Rachel." He said simply.

Kurt threw his head back and barked out cruel, humorless laughter, making everyone jump. "Well you certainly had a funny way of _showing_ it, didn't you?" He said with a bitchy smile. "By breaking her heart and then making breakfast on her head."

Jesse took a threatening step forward, which only made Kurt snort. "Hey; she broke my heart first." He retorted.

Kurt's grip tightened on his arms, and Blaine's pretty sure he saw his knuckles turning white. His smile fell into a snarl. "No, you made it _look_ like she broke your heart when really you had no feelings for her in the first place!" He nearly shouted.

"Yes I did!"

"Then why did you break her heart after all?" Kurt screamed, throwing his fists down. "Is show business more important than love? Is it more important than her heart when she freaking _told_ you that it would scar her forever?"

"Kurt, calm down!" Santana called.

Jesse's jaw clenched. "I thought I was _helping_ her!"

"And what made you think that?"

"Her _mother_ was our coach!"

"And you couldn't have just _told_ her instead of pretending to love her?" Kurt asked, his voice softer.

Jesse crossed his arms, calming down as well. "I thought it would be a good acting exercise; but it turned out to be so much more." His lips twisted into a smirk. "I thought _you_ of all people would understand _that_ method."

Kurt snapped.

"_That's IT!_" He screamed, charging for Jesse, and gave him a hard shove. Jesse paused, and then threw his fist, connecting it with Kurt's eye.

Kurt grunted, his head snapping almost painfully to the side, but he quickly regained his strength and punched Jesse hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and making him hunch over in pain.

Kurt swung for his nose, but suddenly a pair a slim arms were wrapping around his waist, then another pair around his chest, and soon the six girls were dragging him back to the barn while he screamed at a suddenly and infuriatingly calm Jesse St. James.

Kurt figured that his language must not've been very nice, considering the wide-eyed gaping-mouthed faces on the Warblers, and the girls constantly yelling at him to calm down, so he switched — to yelling in French.

"Brûle en enfer, Jesse St. James!" He screamed.

"Kurt, stop!" Tina said. "He's not worth it!"

"Nique ta mere!"

"Kurt!" Rachel almost gasped at Kurt's extreme disrespect.

Kurt finally calmed down after a while, though he was breathing heavily with rage; his back was to Jesse.

"I'll admit it, Kurt; you're tough." Jesse said, daring to walk closer, still holding his stomach, and Kurt tensed up. Once Jesse was close enough, he leaned forward and whispered something in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whipped around.

And punched him. Soundly.

And knocked him unconscious.

Everyone stood, mouths agape, watching as Jesse fell to the ground unconscious, and all gazes turned to Kurt, who rolled his shoulders, his chest heaving.

He cleared his throat and looked at the group of girls.

"That felt good." He breathed.

-.-

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kurt whined at the pain as Santana held an ice pack to his soon to be bruised eye.

"Hold still and stop whining!" Santana scolded, pulling away for a moment to peek at his eye. She hissed. "It's already swelling; he got you good. It's gonna leave one hell of a black eye."

"Hey, I knocked him out, didn't I?" Kurt asked with a smirk. "I'd say it was worth it." He chuckled.

"Who knew you had such anger issues, Kurt?" David asked, dodging the ice pack that was thrown his way.

Kurt scowled at him and turned his attention to Rachel, who had not said a word since the fight.

"Hey," he started, scooting closer and intwining their fingers, "you doing OK?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah." She said. "Just a little sad, I guess."

Kurt shot up. "Hang on." He said, and rushed over to the bathroom. He returned moments later with a plastic cup full of water, and handed it to her.

Rachel looked up with wide eyes. "You brought me a glass of water?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Your dads told me about it." He explained. "So are you _really_ sad, or just...thirsty?" He asked.

Rachel dropped the cup and threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

Kurt looked startled at first, but smiled nonetheless and hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered, and pulled away, her eyes watery. She ran a hand through his hair. "And no matter what; you'll always be ten times the man he'll ever be." She said.

Kurt smiled, but suddenly a look of guilt washed over his features and he sighed, sitting down. "No, Rachel." He said, making everyone raise an eyebrow. "Really, I'm not." He dropped his chin into his hand. "What he said; about understanding his method..." He hesitated. "I'm just like him." He shook his head. "No, I'm _worse_ than him." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm such a hypocrite."

Rachel sat down next to him, her brow furrowed. "Kurt what are you talking about?"

"And what did Jesse mean when he said your life became his business over the summer?" Santana asked.

Kurt looked up with wide eyes. "You heard that?" He asked.

"What happened over the summer, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "Nothing; it's none of your concern. What happened over the summer is between Noah, Jesse and me." He said.

"So Puck has something to do with it now?" Quinn asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine suddenly asked, surprising everyone with his bluntness.

"Nothing, just..." Kurt sighed again. "Over the summer, something happened between me, Noah and Jesse that shouldn't of, and..." He paused. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now, OK? And like I said; it's none of your concern — _any_ of yours." He finalized.

"But, Kurt—"

A groan was heard from across the room, and they all looked over to see that Jesse had came to, and was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" He asked, blinking.

Kurt sighed, and stood up. "Jesse?" He asked the boy's attention.

The confused boy looked over at him.

Kurt took a deep breath. "We need to talk. Now."

-.-

_Review._

_**P.S.** Explanation coming soon, please don't be confused!_


	10. Chapter 10

The two went outside, leaving a group of very confused teenagers inside.

"What. The hell. Just happened." Santana said, an ice pack still held in her hand as her brow furrowed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rachel commented, staring at the door.

"I don't even know what to say anymore." Blaine said, letting out a humorless laugh.

"What business does he have with Jesse, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Beats me." Mercedes answered.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm just impressed he kept the whole thing a secret for so long." Santana said.

"And whatever it was must've been a big deal," Tina added, "for him to get angry enough to knock Jesse out like that."

"I'm kind of surprised he _could._" Blaine piped up. "I mean, who knew that Kurt could fight like that?"

"We did." The girls all said in unison, making the Warblers' eyebrows shoot up.

"But he's never...I don't know..._snapped_ like that before, you know?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's head shot up. "Wait, let's think for a second." She said. "Right before Kurt knocked Jesse out, Jesse said something to him, right? He whispered in his ear." She reasoned, and they all looked around at each other.

"Well how does that help if no one heard what he said?" Blaine asked.

"I heard him." Brittany quietly chimed in.

All heads snapped in her direction.

"Brittany..." Rachel started.

"Yes?"

"What did Jesse say?" Quinn asked.

"Oh." Brittany said. "He called Kurt a heartless slut."

The girls' eyes widened and Blaine's jaw fell open.

"_What?"_ Rachel spat out.

"That's it. I'mma kick me some College Boy ass." Santana snarled, getting up, but Mercedes caught her arm.

"Hold up, we don't even know _why_ he said that in the first place." She said.

"Which is why I'm going to eavesdrop." Santana chirped in, and stood up. "It's probably the only way we'll figure out any of this crap."

There was no answer, only a silent agreement that filled the room as the rest followed Santana.

Kurt and Jesse had moved farther away from the barn so as not to be heard, but the group of teens just wouldn't have that.

They all quietly snuck outside, hiding behind the side of the barn where they could just hear what the two were saying.

They shushed each other and listened hard.

"...can't believe we're talking about this again." Kurt finished whatever he was saying with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, you _are_ the one who brought it up." Jesse reasoned.

"After you called me a slut in front of everyone!" Kurt scream-whispered accusingly.

Jesse scoffed. "No one heard me; I whispered."

"No one _said_ that they heard it; that doesn't mean they didn't." Kurt said.

"Do you think that they'd just figure it out by one little thing like that?" Jesse challenged.

Kurt sighed.

"Look," Jesse continued, "why are you so secretive about what happened?"

"Why _aren't_ you?" Kurt asked, turning around. "I thought maybe _you_ would be embarrassed by it the most." Kurt said, talking over his shoulder.

"Well I'm not." Jesse said. "And I think you know why." He finished, his voice and stare hard; almost angry.

Kurt's brow furrowed, and be turned back around. "What are you—"

He was cut off as Jesse stepped forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

Everyone's jaw dropped, jealously burned through Blaine's veins, and Kurt nearly had a heart attack.

Flashes of the Karofsky incident passed through Kurt mind as Jesse grabbed his face to pull him closer, and although Kurt was well aware that it was Jesse, all he could see, feel, taste and smell was Karofsky.

He could still remember those few seconds as of they had just happened. He could remember the fear, the emptiness he had felt, and the fact that Karofsky had completely taken away his first _real_ kiss (he decided that Puck and Jesse hadn't counted, considering he didn't really have feelings for either of them and some of the time he was drunk).

But mostly the fear.

He pushed Jesse away quickly, holding a limp hand over his mouth much like he did with Karofsky, and stepped back so that his back was pressed up against the tree, looking at Jesse with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Get out of here." He whispered.

Jesse stared at him for a moment, confused and disappointed, but turned and left.

Kurt looked up, and, catching sight of everyone watching him with wide eyes, he blushed furiously, and ran off with tear filled eyes.

Blaine didn't stall a moment before running after him. "Kurt! Stop! Kurt!" He called.

When he found Kurt, he was hugging his legs to his chest, and his face was buried in his knees as his shoulders shook with sobs.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said with worry thick words.

"I'm such a horrible person." Kurt mumbled into his knees.

Blaine knelt beside him. "No, Kurt, you're not." Blaine assured him. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met before.

Kurt looked up, and suddenly threw himself at Blaine, burying his face in his chest and throwing his arms around his neck. Blaine hugged him close.

"I tricked him." He whispered. "I did the exact same thing he did to Rachel, but I did it when he was most vulnerable; when he had confided in me. He fell for me; I knew he did." He shook his head. "And I took advantage of that and I broke his heart." He sobbed. "That's what happened over the summer. That's what he was talking about. That's why he called me a heartless slut."

Blaine braced himself for what came next.

"Because that's what I am. I am a heartless slut. I'm disgusting." He spat out.

Blaine's blood positively boiled. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you look at me right now." He ordered, and Kurt looked up with wet eyes. "You are the most compassionate person I've ever met. You are kind, and caring, and loving, and beautiful; inside and out." He said. "Please. Never, _ever_ forget that."

Kurt sniffed and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "What did I do to deserve a friend as incredible as you?" He asked.

Blaine let out a dry chuckle. "I could ask the same thing about you, you know." He said.

Kurt smiled at him, paused, and then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered, and then got up to head back to their friends.

Blaine froze, his eyes wide, and he raised a hand up to touch the spot where Kurt's lips had graced his skin, thinking that Kurt didn't see.

He did.

-.-

Kurt walked into the barn casually, Blaine trailing behind him, but he was stopped by a wall of his friends, who had crossed their arms and were giving him hard stares.

"Kurt, you have explaining to do." Santana said.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

-.-

_Review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning: Long chapter ahead!

Thank you so much for all the supportive reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

_

_Italics — Flashback_.

-.-

Kurt took a deep breath from where he sat in the middle of a circle created by the girls and the Warblers, all staring at him expectantly.

"OK." Kurt breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he was going to explain everything. The whole summer was supposed to be a secret, and it had successfully been kept that way up until this one, very random night. Just thinking about the summer made him wince. He hated himself for what happened.

And here he was.

About to tell his closest friends.

He could do this.

It was just a stupid story.

He could do this.

He could do this.

He couldn't do this.

"OK." Kurt repeated, not able to form any other words that would turn out as anything even vaguely close to being coherent.

He looked up, and his eyes locked with Blaine, who was mouthing something.

Mouthing the word 'Courage.'

He smiled.

Taking a deep breath, he started to explain.

"Over the summer, a lot of things happened." He bit his lip. "Things that I'm ashamed of. Things that I really wish hadn't." He sighed. "And it all started with that stupid game of Truth or Dare I told you about..."

_**"Chug! Chug! Chug!"** The boys all chanted as Puck chugged a carton of some mystery drink that Mike and Artie had prepared for him, while Kurt only grinned fondly and rolled his eyes at their boyish behavior._

_Puck drank the last few drops of whatever repulsive liquid the carton contained and crushed the carton with his hands, eliciting loud cheers from himself and every other boy in the room._

_"Yeah, Puckasauras!" He chanted, earning laughter._

_"Oh, God. I can't believe you actually drank that..." Artie gasped between laughs._

_"I told you, I can handle any dare, dude." Puck said proudly. "I am the **champion** at this game!" He exclaimed with a punch to the air._

_But Kurt, who wasn't the least bit impressed, snorted._

_And it didn't go unnoticed._

_Puck narrowed his eyes. "Something funny, Hummel?" He asked._

_Kurt smirked. "Oh, no. Of course not." He said unconvincingly._

_"You doubting my badassness?" Puck asked._

_"No, not at all. I just find it a bit presumptuous of you to think that you would be able to succumb any dare provided." He stopped to think. "And, I suppose that it would only be necessary if I were to...disprove that particular assumption." He said._

_Puck blinked. "He's using big words again, dudes." He announced, and there were low rumbles of agreement._

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "What I **meant** was that I think I can make you chicken out if I tried. I highly doubt you can succeed in any dare given." He challenged._

_Puck's brow furrowed. "Oh yeah? Dare me. Hit me with your best shot." he said._

_Kurt smirked. "Be my boyfriend for a day." He dared._

_The boys' jaws dropped._

_Puck's smug smirk fell. "What?" He asked._

_"I believe you heard me, Noah." Kurt gave him a bitchy smile. Puck's expression remained the same. Kurt leaned back on his hands with a satisfied expression on his face. "See? I knew that you wouldn't be able to follow my dare. I know you're a badass, Puckerman. You've been to juvie numerous times, slept with nearly every girl in Lima **and** you knocked a girl up." He shrugged. "All those things prove that you're tough, but you know what I think?" He asked, stalking almost seductively across the small circle on his hand and knees and getting up close in Puck's face. "I don't think you have the balls to be me." He challenged, and clicked his tongue._

_"Oooohhh..." The boys in the circle called as Kurt sat back in his seat and Puck narrowed his eyes at him._

_"I'll do it." Puck said suddenly._

_Kurt's jaw dropped._

_"**Oh!"** The boys cheered around Kurt and Puck._

_"W-What?" Kurt stuttered out._

_"I believe you heard me, Kurt." Puck said, mimicking Kurt's voice. "I said I'll do it. Starting tomorrow morning, you've got yourself a boyfriend." He closed the deal with a smile and a wink, while Kurt sat blinking and wide-eyed, his mouth agape._

"Right, right, you told us about all that, but what happened the day of the dare?" Santana asked eagerly.

"I was getting to that." Kurt replied bitterly, and sighed. "Right, well, the next morning, he had the balls to actually break into my house to wake me up..."

_"Kurt? Ku-urt..." A voice sing-songed next to Kurt's ear._

_Kurt groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. It was too early for this. Much too ear—_

_Oh dear God._

_Someone was jumping on his bed._

_"Kurt! Time to wake up! C'mon! Carole made waffles! I love waffles! **Kuuuurt...**" The voice whined as it jumped on Kurt's bed, launching Kurt into the air._

_"Jus' five mo' mins, Finn..." Kurt slurred in his sleepiness._

_Suddenly, the jumping stopped, and was instead replaced by one large pound in the center of his bed when the source of the voice moved into a sitting position in the air and landed on it's ass._

_"Not Finn." The voice corrected._

_Kurt only groaned. "Who?" He asked._

_"Your boyfriend for the day, silly!" The voice claimed gleefully._

_Oh._

_Right._

_OK._

_It was just Puck._

_Woah! Wait! **What?**_

_Kurt shot out of bed into a sitting position, almost throwing Puck off of the bed. "Noah?" He nearly screamed, his eyes wide and panicked. "What the hell are you doing in my room? How'd you get in here?" He covered himself with his blanket, cursing the fact that last night had been hotter than usual and he had slept in his boxers and a wife-beater._

_"It really wasn't that hard, I mean, your window wasn't locked." Kurt's eyes widened and Puck laughed. "I'm kidding! Finn let me in, jeez." He laughed the words._

_"Well, g-get out!" Kurt said, pointing towards the door._

_"Is that stubble?" Puck asked with a smirk, reaching out to touch Kurt's jawline, but Kurt swatted away his hand._

_"Stop it!" Kurt exclaimed._

_"It's cute." Puck said._

_"Shut up, Noah!" Kurt said, scowling at the boy — holy crap — on his bed. "Get out of here so I can take a shower and shave." He ordered._

_Puck's eyes wandered to his hair. "Hey, you have bed head." He commented randomly with a goofy grin._

_Kurt dropped his face into his hands. "Noah..." He groaned, and then jumped when he felt a hand running through his hair. "What the hell?"_

_"Your hair's really soft." Noah said, eyes locked on Kurt's hair._

_Kurt blushed. "Uh...thanks." He mumbled. "I'm...gonna take a shower." He said, practically scrambling out of bed._

_He was halfway through his shower when he realized that he had forgotten to grab clothes in his haste to leave his room. He groaned, banged his head against the wall of the shower, and when he finished, he stepped out and poked his head around the door._

_He sighed in relief when he didn't see anyone, and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom._

_He went through his closet to find something to wear, and decided on a black and white striped T-shirt with a cream-colored bow tie hanging undone around his neck, and black shorts along with black Doc Martens, and a black hat._

_He laid the clothes out on his bed, and, while grabbing his boxers, his towel fell._

_And that's when Puck decided to walk in._

_"Hey, Kurt, if you don't hurry you're not gonna get any—" He cut himself off at the sight of Kurt scrambling to pick his towel back up, and his eyes widened._

_Kurt held the towel in front of him and, finally catching sight of Puck, screamed._

_No, he actually **screamed**._

_"Get **out!**" Kurt screamed. "Get out get out get out get out get **out!**"_

_"Sorry! Sorry!" Puck apologized, covering his eyes with a hand._

_"Get out!" Kurt repeated, blushing furiously._

_In his hurry to get out, Puck ran into the door._

"It's not funny!" Kurt yelled at the group of laughing teens. Even Blaine had doubled over in laughter. "It was embarrassing!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, it's funny." Santana said.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. But anyways, it got even worse when we were out in public..."

_Puck threw an arm around Kurt as they walked down the street, giving glares at anyone who dared to make eye contact._

_"You don't have to do this, you know." Kurt said, looking at the ground. "I won't think any less of you if you back out now."_

_"Please, babe," Puck scoffed, and Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not backing out of the dare now. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He said, giving Kurt's shoulders a squeeze._

_Kurt smiled shyly and looked away._

_"Hey, let's grab some lunch." Puck offered, steering them into Breadstix._

_"I— Noah!" Kurt stopped them, shrugging Puck's arm off of him and ducking into an alleyway, and Puck raised an eyebrow, following him. "This is ridiculous; people are gonna see you if we eat here." Kurt continued, looking Puck in the eyes as well as he could in the dark of the alley._

_Puck shrugged and grabbed Kurt around the waist, pulling him close. "Who said I cared?" Puck asked._

_Kurt gaped at him. "Aren't you afraid it'll ruin your reputation?"_

_Puck scoffed. "Babe, I'm a sex shark; why limit myself to just one gender when I can have the best of both worlds?" He asked._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. "Fine; c'mon." He said, and dragged them into Breadstix._

"So he didn't have a problem being in public with you?" Rachel asked.

"No, now stop interrupting!" Kurt snapped. "Now where was I? Oh, right; Breadstix. Anyway, we went into Breadstix, and...it was actually kind of nice..."

_"You're **kidding** me, right?" Puck said, laughing._

_"No! I swear!" Kurt said through his laughter. "I'm a certified mechanic; certified when I was fourteen, but I've worked on cars since I was five. So I've known how to hot-wire a car since I was seven." He finished, taking a bite of his salad._

_"Babe, _I_ don't even know how to hot-wire a car!" Puck exclaimed._

_Kurt pushed his salad around on his plate and looked up shyly. "Maybe I could show you how sometime." He offered. "And you don't have to call me babe, you know."_

_"Yeah. I know." Puck said._

_Kurt smiled a bit a looked back down at his salad, blushing._

_"So, listen," Puck started, and Kurt raised an eyebrow, "there's gonna be fireworks for the fourth of July next week; wanna go?" He asked._

_Kurt smirked. "Are you asking me out?" He teased._

_"I guess I am." Puck said with a smirk, leaning forward._

_Kurt hummed. "I'll let you know." He said with a small wink, and returned to his salad._

_Puck only smiled at him_

"Aww..." Santana teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Fake Boobs." He said, cocking an eyebrow, making the girls laugh at a blushing Santana, and the Warblers' eyebrows raise at what he said.

"So what happened at the fireworks?" Rachel randomly asked, changing the subject.

Kurt paused a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Well..."

_"I love this song." Kurt said, large stereos blaring 'God Bless the USA.'_

_"Why's that?" Puck asked, looking over from where he laid on the red and white checked blanket he had brought to Kurt, who was laying next to him._

_Kurt shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I just love the message, you know?" He looked Puck in the eyes. "I mean, it's like, if somehow, we lose everything, and everyone that we've ever loved, at least we can still be grateful that we live in such an incredible country." He said, and Puck smiled at him, making him blush a little, and he turned his gaze back to the sky, which was still clear of any fireworks. "You know, as apposed to living in some horrible country where if you refused to do your chores every day you either get stoned until you die or pushed off of a **cliff."** He joked, though he kept his face straight._

_Puck laughed next to him. "We to ruin a beautiful moment, Hummel." He said with a roll of his eyes._

_Kurt smirked a little and, in a moment of bravery, reached over and gave Puck's hand a small squeeze, his gaze never moving from the sky._

_He made to pull his hand away, but was surprised when Puck grabbed it and held it where it was, not letting it go but being gentle, rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb._

_Kurt looked over at him in surprise, but Puck's gaze was firmly locked on the black night sky, so he followed his gaze to the bright moon and sighed contentedly, his hand relaxing in Puck's grasp._

_"This is nice." Puck said, scooting closer so that their shoulders were touching._

_"Yeah." Kurt breathed out, letting his head rest on Puck's shoulder. He suddenly smirked. "Who would've guessed I'd have this much fun on a date with the school man whore." He joked._

_"That's it." Puck warned in a growl, and launched himself at Kurt._

_There was a bit of a struggle, but Puck eventually managed to pin Kurt down. He straddled his waist and held both of his wrists above his head. They were both laughing, and Kurt squirmed to get out of the position._

_"Let me go!" Kurt said, still laughing._

_"You wanna take back what you said?"_

_"Never."_

_"Then I might as well tickle you." Puck smirked._

_Kurt's eyes widened. "Noah Puckerman, don't you DARE!" The last word came out as a scream as Puck started to tickle him, his fingers running up and down Kurt's sensitive abdomen, and then pushing up under his shirt to tickle the well-defined abs that he was surprised to find there._

_"Puck—no—please—stop!" Kurt gasped out, writhing around under Puck an trying to push his hands away as Puck somehow managed to reach all of his most ticklish spots at once._

_Puck laughed at Kurt's sad attempt to escape and pinned his hands down with his knees, proceeding to tickled under his arms._

_"Ah! Noah, stop!" Kurt squealed, laughing uncontrollably. "Puck! Please!"_

_Puck laughed once more before rolling off of him, stopping his merciless attack._

_"You're an asshole." Kurt breathed, his chest still heaving as be smacked Puck's shoulder._

_"And **you're** adorable." He said, and then blushed a little when he realized what he had said._

_**Wait, what? Noah Puckerman does NOT blush!**_

_Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Adorable, am I?" He asked, sitting up, and he was suddenly grateful that they were off to the side and alone. When Puck raised and eyebrow at him, he fell forward, onto his hands and knees, and gave him a seductive smirk, his hair falling down in front of his eyes in the sexiest way possible, and Puck's eyes widened._

_Kurt moved across the ground, slinky and catlike, over to Puck. "Still adorable now?" He asked, placing a hand on each leg (Puck was sitting criss-cross-applesauce) and leaning in close, his smirk never faltering._

_"Y-Yeah." Puck managed to breath out._

_Kurt's hands slid up, stopping just before a certain sensitive area, not daring to go any further. "Oh?" He asked, ducking his head to place small, feather-like kisses along his collarbone, making Puck gasp. "And now? Am I still adorable?" He asked, moving his kisses up Puck's neck, and started to nibble lightly on his ear._

_"Sh-shit, Hummel." Puck gasped out._

_Kurt giggled. "Yes?" He purred, pressing his forehead against Puck's temple._

_"You freaking tease." Puck breathed, his eyes sliding shut._

_Kurt chuckled lightly, making hot air brush against Puck's cheek. "I know I am." He whispered, making Puck shiver. "But you like it." He said, lowering himself again to tug the collar of Puck's shirt down, and Puck felt a warm tongue flick across his collarbone. Kurt lifted himself up so that they were eye-level. "You're loving every minute of this." He whispered hotly. "You don't think I'm adorable; you think I'm hot." He reasoned, dragging his teeth along Puck's jawline up to his ear, and started nipping at his sensitive lobe once more. "Admit it." He whispered, shifting off of Puck to slink around him, crawling behind him slowly until he was on the opposite side, and leaned in close. "I wanna hear you **say** it, Noah Puckerman." Kurt growled, but refused contact when Puck reached for him, moving away teasingly._

_"You're cruel." Puck hissed, turning to look at him._

_Kurt only leaned close again. "Admit that you think I'm sexy and I might let you kiss me." He whispered._

_That was all it took for one Noah Puckerman._

_Puck grabbed Kurt's hips and dragged him onto his lap. "God, you're so fucking sexy." He growled, leaning just an inch away from Kurt's face._

_"That's what I like to hear." Kurt said with a smile, and for a moment they stayed in that position, just staring into each others' eyes, and Kurt smile slowly fell. "Noah." He whispered so softly that Puck wasn't sure if he'd even said it at all._

_"Yeah?"_

_Kurt hesitated before speaking._

_"You can kiss me if you want to."_

_Puck's stomach flopped._

_"Do **you** want me to?" He asked softly, their noses nearly touching now._

_Kurt blinked. "Noah." He repeated. "Please kiss me."_

_Puck didn't need any further prompting._

_He took Kurt's chin in his hand and pulled Kurt's face to his own, and Kurt let his eyelids flutter shut as he leaned, and their lips finally met._

_And that's when the fireworks finally started._

"...and that's where the story starts to get embarrassing." Kurt muttered with a laugh, looking down at his hands.

"I'm tearing up, I really am." Rachel said, her voice thick with tears, and she laughed as she wiped at her eyes.

"That's adorable." Tina cooed, and everyone had to agree.

Even Blaine was smiling a little at the story.

"Puck can be very sensitive when he wants to be." Quinn said. "I mean, he was never as sweet to me as _that,_ but, I think the fact that I carried his child—"

"Softened him up?" Kurt finished. He laughed. "Yeah."

"Woah, woah, wait! Carried his child? As in pregnant? As in you had his _baby?_" Wes questioned.

Quinn fixed him with an icy glare.

"Wes, you really need to shut up." Blaine growled, and his heart fluttered when he heard Kurt's musical laughter follow his comment.

"Nice comment about the 'man whore' thing by the way. It's totally true." Santana said.

"Says the girl who's slept with half the guys in school numerous times and got a summer job at a strip joint." Kurt piped in, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, not anymore, thanks to you." She growled at him. "You really felt the need to _carry_ me out over your shoulder and get me fired?"

"I wasn't gonna let you waste your career on spinning around on a pole! What the hell were you even thinking, working there?" He asked.

"Well what were _you_ doing at a strip joint?" Santana asked accusingly.

Everyone's head snapped to Kurt, who was, surprisingly, only smirking.

"Well, actually, that's in the next part of my story." He sat up straight, his eyes widening. "And it's also where Jesse comes in..."

-.-

_OH THEY ARE ADORABLE._

_SO MUCH FLUFF._

_SO MUCH SEXY._

_SO LITTLE TIME._

_Review_


	12. Chapter 12

_Strong Puckurt in this chapter - just a warning! Hot make-out session included xD_

-.-

Kurt sighed. "On the day of my seventeenth birthday, Noah came over and he, Finn and my Dad all teamed up to try and make it amazing." He chuckled. "And...it turned out to be entertaining, is all that I can safely say..."

_Kurt awoke on his seventeenth birthday to a loud clatter coming from downstairs._

_"Aw, dammit, Finn!" He heard Puck's voice shout, and he raised an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes after they fluttered open completely, Kurt sat up and stretched, his arms stretching out high above his head before folding into each other and falling at his sides. He got out of bed and grabbed a towel, heading into the bathroom. He showered quickly and tugged some black skinny jeans and a simple black T-shirt with a collar and red horizontal stripes._

_He headed down the stairs, and, once in the kitchen, his jaw dropped. There were Finn, Puck and Burt, completely **covered** in flour from head to toe. Smoke hung in the air, and suddenly the smoke alarm rang out, making everyone wince. A pan sat in the middle of the counter, overflowing with some huge, black blob, and Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Good God, what have you all done?" He nearly shrieked._

_Suddenly noticing Kurt's presence, their heads all snapped up to meet his gaze, and they all smiled awkwardly._

_"Surprise..." They all said half-heartedly, holding their hands up and smiling a little._

_Kurt stared at the mess that was made of his kitchen and blinked once, twice, before sighing and pushing past them, starting to clean up immediately._

_Soon enough the kitchen was clean, and Kurt was wiping the white powder off of the three mens' faces._

_"What were you guys even trying to do?" He asked as he wiped Finn's face clean._

_"We were trying to make a cake for your birthday, kiddo." Burt said._

_"Yeah, we were gonna surprise you, Princess." Puck said as Kurt started to clean him up._

_"Sorry we ruined it, bro." Finn apologized, and Kurt frowned._

_He stood in front of the three and placed his hands on his hips. "You wanna know what I think of all this?" He asked, and the three winced, expecting the worst._

_To their surprise, Kurt only stepped forward and kissed his father on the top of his head, kissed Finn on the forehead, and kissed Puck, for a bit longer, on the cheek._

_He stepped back and smiled at the confused three. "I think it's just about the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." He said with a warm smile. "I mean, yeah, you burnt the cake and nearly the house, but, you did it for my birthday, and that was really thoughtful." The three smiled at him. Kurt clapped his hands together and smiled broadly. "Now let's bake a cake." He announced._

"Aw, that's so sweet." Rachel cooed with a smile.

"I thought so, too." Kurt said. "But after we made the cake, Puck made a small offer..."

_"Hey, babe." Puck whispered._

_Kurt looked up from where he was washing a pan. "Yes, Noah?"_

_"Listen, I feel kinda bad for nearly burning your house down this morning. How's about I make up to you tonight?" Puck offered with a nudge._

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you mean sex, Noah, then I'll have to pass." He said with a teasing wink._

_"Well, not what I meant, but alright." Puck smirked. "No, what I meant was I can get us into a club that I know." He clarified._

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What kind of club?" He asked skeptically._

_"The kind people strip and drink at?" Puck offered with an equally raised eyebrow._

_Kurt gave a humorless laugh and shoved the newly cleaned and dried pan against Puck's chest. "First of all, not a chance, and second of all, we're underaged." He said._

_"Not according to these we're not." Puck said, putting the pan aside and pulling out to laminated cards, handing one to Kurt._

_Kurt's jaw fell open. "Fake IDs? Seriously, Noah?" He scream-whispered._

_"Yes, seriously." Puck said, shoving the ID into Kurt's hands._

_"No way, Puckerman." Kurt said, holding up an accusing finger. "I know what you're trying to do. You're gonna try and get me drunk, aren't you?" He asked, and Puck just rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, stepping closer. "I can't believe you, Noah! This isn't getting you any sex, I hope you know!" Kurt used his other hand to push against Puck's chest, but Puck only grabbed that one, too. Kurt struggled. "Let go of me, what are you trying to—" He was cut off as Puck pinned his hands against the edge of the counter and captured Kurt's lips with his own to make him stop talking, and pressed their bodies flush against each other to stop his squirming, and eventually Kurt melted into the kiss as Puck interlaced their fingers._

_Puck eventually pulled away, leaving Kurt breathless and flushed. Puck stuck his lower lip out in a pout and gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes. "Please go with me?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes._

_Kurt laughed a little. "Don't give me those eyes, I'm not going." He said, trying to squirm away, but Puck held him there, hands rubbing up and down his sides affectionately. Kurt giggled a bit as Puck tucked his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and nudged his chin up a little, tickling him. "Noah, come on, stop it."_

_Puck only wound his arms around Kurt's petite waist and snuggled into his neck, placing one sweet, chaste kiss to Kurt's collarbone, making Kurt shiver. "Please..." He begged once more._

_Kurt groaned a little. "Fine, I'll go." He sighed as Puck jumped up._

_"Yes!" Puck cheered, pumping his fist. "It'll be awesome, Kurt, you'll s—" This time he was the one cut off as Kurt grabbed his chin and kissed him softly._

_Kurt pulled away and smiled up at Puck._

_Puck raised an eyebrow, but slid his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt up against him as he leaned up against the counter. "What was that for?" He asked._

_Kurt ran his hands up Puck's chest and over his shoulders. "Just for being you. And you talk a lot. And you called me Kurt." He got up on his tip-toes up kissed Puck quickly on the cheek. "I like when you call me Kurt." He said._

_Puck smirked. "Guess I'll have to be bad and never call you that, huh?"_

_"Depends." Kurt said, a playful glint in his eye as he gazed up at Puck suggestively. "Are you bad enough to do such a thing?" He asked, getting up on his tip-toes and leaning closer._

_"I think you know how bad I can be." Puck replied, leaning down._

_"Mmm." Kurt hummed in agreement. "_Such_ a bad bo—"_

_"Hey, Kurt?" Burt suddenly called, walking into the kitchen, and suddenly the two boys were on opposite sides of the room, Kurt back to washing dishes and Puck just leaning against the counter across the room, looking bored. "Buddy, you think you could help me out in the garage? Business' tight today."_

_Kurt cleared his throat and tugged at his collar before turning to his father. "Yeah, Dad, sure." He said, and watched his Dad leave. After he was gone, Kurt looked around, and then walked up close to Puck. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Meet me outside of the shop at ten o'clock, I'll make sure my Dad thinks I'm asleep and then I can stay out as late as you can..." he paused, searching for the right words, "..._keep me busy..."_ He finished with a smirk, and then pulled away and turned, sauntering off and swaying his hips back and forth teasingly, smirking all the way._

"So were you two, like, actually dating? I mean, that doesn't sound like something Puck would be so willing to do..." Santana said as nicely as possible.

"That's because it _isn't_ something Noah would do." Kurt said. "We weren't dating, Gaga, no. More like friends with benefits than anything, but not even that — we didn't have sex, as I've said." He shrugged.

"And _what_ does Jesse have to do with any of this?" Rachel asked.

Kurt smirked again. "Well why do you think the strip joint is such a huge part of the story?" He asked. "We saw him there, and...he was a little...depressed..."

_Kurt followed Puck through the doorway of the strip club, not knowing what to expect, it being the first he'd ever been to._

_Strobe lights were brightly flickering at the time and they made Kurt extremely dizzy, and he grabbed Puck's arm for support._

_"Why the hell did I agree to this again?" Kurt screamed over the blaring music and cheers._

_"Because it's your seventeenth birthday and I think you should have some fun. And you do everything I ask you to." He said the last part with a smirk and a playful nudge, earning a slap on the shoulder from Kurt._

_"You used the eyes on me! You know I can't resist them." Kurt accused with a laugh._

_"Really? Think I can use them for sex?" Puck teased, and Kurt rolled his eyes. He laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna get us some drinks, yeah?" Kurt nodded. "Be right back." He smiled one more time before leaving._

_Kurt couldn't help but smile and sigh a little as he watched him walk away, and he walked over to the bar and took a seat._

_He looked at his surroundings and crossed his legs, feeling a little out of place._

_Until the person sitting two seats down from him caught his eye._

_Kurt did a sort of double-take, looking the man over more thoroughly, though not seeing his face because of his position — his arms crossed over the counter and his forehead resting on them — before he was sure of who it was._

_"Jesse St. James?" He asked, his brow furrowing._

_Jesse sat up at the sound of his name, his eyes fixating on Kurt. "Who wants to know?" He asked, his voice depressed and monotone overall, but still containing that spark of superiority that he possessed._

_"You don't recognize me?" Kurt feigned surprise._

_Jesse's eyes narrowed before widening. "Wait. You're the gay kid from New Directions." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You broke my arm because you were mad at me about Rachel." He said, a bit louder in his alarm._

_"I have a name." Kurt snapped. "And it's Kurt."_

_Jesse rolled his eyes. "Well, _sor-ry_." He said rudely. "Guess I just keep disappointing everyone." He said, just barely loud enough for Kurt to hear._

_"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked, his voice a little softer._

_Jesse sighed and waved him off. "Last month I found out I was bisexual, people found out, and...well, you can figure out the rest." He said, dropping his head back on the bar with a slam._

_Kurt's lips parted in disbelief. "You're...y-you're bi?" He asked, his voice raising up an octave._

_"Is it honestly that hard to believe?" Jesse asked in annoyance, thorowing his hands up in the air. Though with his his head still resting on the bar, it only looked awkward and silly._

_Kurt surprised himself when he heard a giggle escape his lips. "Well, I guess not, but...it's just...you're Jesse St. James." He said, and Jesse looked up with one questioning eyebrow raised. "Unfairly talented, cocky, confident, perfect Jesse St. James. It's not surprising, it's just...it's not something I would've expected, is all." He shrugged._

_Jesse sat up with a sigh and turned, leaning back against. "Yeah, well, that's what everyone keeps saying." He said._

_Kurt nodded, and for a minute they just sat in silence before Jesse spoke again._

_"I just..." Jesse hesitated for a moment, "I just feel awful for _you_." He said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I mean, when I came out I was given all kinds of crap. Slurs, swirlies, I even got thrown into a dumpster! What kind of horrible meteocrity is _that?"_ He asked, his voice raising an ocave. He shook his head. "But...that was only for the last few weeks of school. You've had to go through this forever. Not just since you came out, but since people started to assume." He said._

_Kurt thought about this for a moment before replying. "Well, you're right, but...in a way, I think I kind of have to thank the bullies." When he saw the surprised and appalled look on Jesse's face, he was quick to explain. "Don't get me wrong, they're all complete douchebags that'll end up cleaning our septic tanks in a few years," Jesse laughed, "but...if it weren't for them assuming, I never would've questioned myself." He shrugged._

_Jeese sighed. "Kurt," Kurt looked up. "does...will the bullying ever stop?" He asked with hope flickering in his eyes. "Does it ever get better?"_

_Kurt sighed. "I'm still trying to figure that out for myself." He said, and Jesse nodded._

_"Hey," Puck called, walking up to where Kurt was sitting, and Kurt smiled up at him as Puck handed him a cup. "Sorry that took so long...some random chic stopped me on my way back and I-" His gaze flickered to Jesse, ad he took a double-take before narrowing his eyes. "St. James?" Jesse smiled awkwardly and gave him a two-fingered wave. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily before stepping protectively in front of Kurt. "You messing with my boy?" He asked through clenched teeth, taking a menacing step forwards, and Jesse raised his hands in innocence as he rolled his eyes._

_Before Puck could do anything he would regret, Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "Noah, don't." He warned softly. "He's...he's going through a rough time right now. He wasn't bothering me, I promise." He assured Puck._

_Puck looked at Kurt and his eyes softened, and he gave one, short nod, stepping back. "Just making sure he wasn't...making any trouble." He said, fixing Jesse with a mild glare._

_"It's fine, Noah." Kurt said sweetly, rubbing his shoulder affectionately._

_Jesse's eyebrows raised. "Oh...are you two...together?" He asked, motioning to them._

_Puck and Kurt's eyes widened and they quickly overlapped each other with 'no's' and 'you've got it all wrong's,' and anything else they could think of._

_Jesse nodded slowly and took a sip from his glass. "I see..." He said._

_Kurt bit his lip. "Um, Noah, would you like to dance?" He asked._

_Puck nodded warily. "Yeah, sure." And apparently he caught Kurt's drift, because he followed it with, "I'll be on the dance floor." before shooting one last menacing glance at Jesse and walking away._

_Kurt hopped off of his seat and walked to Jesse, crossing his arms. He held out his hand. "Hand me your phone?" He asked more than demanded, and Jesse handed it to him. Kurt tapped away on it for a minute before handing it back. "I put my number in there. If you ever need advice, or you just want to talk...don't be afraid to call or text me, alright?" He said, his eyebrows raised._

_Jesse actally smiled a little before sliding his phone back into his pocket and nodding. "Alright." He confirmed._

_Kurt gave a nod. "See you around." He said before waking into the crowd, searching for Puck. When he found him, he smiled and started dancing._

_"What was all that about?" Puck asked, nodding in the direction of Jesse._

_Kurt waved him off. "I'll explain later. Let's just dance for now." He added with a smirk, continuing to dance, swerving his hips and occasionally taking a sip from his cup. He and Puck laughed and danced for a while, occasionally grinding for kicks, and Puck watched with an affectionate smile as Kurt whipped his hair around. _

_It wasn't until the owner started to announce the first strippers to come out and dance that things went awry and came to a screeching halt._

_"...welcome Satan In Satin!" The man annouced, and the effectively cheered and laughed drunkely._

_Kurt snorted and turned to Puck. "What the hell kind of name is Satan In Satin? Who would take that type of name?" He said, laughing, but Puck's gaze was firmly locked on stage, and Kurt didn't miss how his eyes widened in shock._

_Puck pointed to the stage. "Santana would." He said._

_Kurt's brow furrowed, but when he turned to look at the stage, he immediately understood, and his eyes widned. "Oh my God." He mumbled slowly._

_There was Santana._

_Dressed as a stripper._

_Spinning around on a pole._

_"Yeah! Go Santana!" Puck laughed and cheered before wolf-whistling._

_Kurt slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a stern look. "Noah, we can't let her do this, this is insane!" He said, and when he looked at back at the stage, men were throwing money at Santana as she started to take her shirt off, revealing a net bra, and Kurt had seen quite enough. "Oh, _hell_ to the no." Kurt growled, feeling his protectiveness over his girls kick in, and he walked up to the stage, ignoring Puck calls after him. "No, no, no, no..." He repeated, climbing on stage._

_He received tons of boos, but he really couldn't've cared any less. Hell, he was sure he was probably breaking a million laws, but he seriously didn't give a shit at this point._

_"Hummel?" Santana asked in shock. "Get the hell out of here!" She screeched, but he ignored her, throwing her over his shoulder and jumping off the stage. Santana was clawing furiously at his back, and it hurt, but he really didn't care. He passed a gaping Noah Puckerman and yelled, "We're leaving, Puck! Now!" And Puck got moving, because Kurt never called him Puck unless he was dead serious, or about to rip his balls off._

_"Put me down, Kurt!" Santna yelled, though they were outside now. "Damn it! When'd you get so strong? You're gonna get me fired!" She yelled up at him._

_"Santana, I really don't give a fuck!" Kurt snarled over his shoulder, and Santana shut up while Puck's eyes widened. Kurt opened the bacck door, grabbed her waist, and placed her back firmly i the middle seat as Puck started the car. He buckled her and pulled it tight with anger. "You'd better damn well stay there; we're taking you home." He said firmly through clenched teeth before slamming the door._

_He walked around to the passenger seat and got in, buckling himself. "Drive." He growled._

_So Puck did._

_Kurt took a few deep breaths through his mouth and out his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up, much calmer._

_"Santana," he stared calmly, "what in the world possessed you to get a job as a stripper at a club?" He asked, his eyes softening._

_Santana shrugged, crossing her arms and looking down. "The job pays good money...and it was kind of fun." She added quietly._

_"How long have you been working there?"_

_"My first shift was last Friday night." She said._

_Kurt sighed. "OK, Santana. Now tell me the real reason you were working there." He said._

_Santana dropped her gaze. "It made me feel...I don't know, like I was worth something. Like I was wanted." She said sadly._

_Kurt frowned. "Santana, you are worth so much more than one of those slutty strippers. You've got _talent**,**_ honey. I would know." He said with a small smile, and she even cracked one. "You're future is much brighter than you think; I'm sure of it. Don't waist your life spinning around on a pole when you can do so much better."_

_Santana rolled her eyes a bit and looked away. "Whatever." She said quietly, and Kurt smiled, because she was being defensive, which meant that he had gotten through to her._

_After dropping Santana off, Puck drove them both back to Kurt's house, parking down the street so as not to be heard._

_"God, what do we do if we get caught?" Kurt asked worriedly as they snuck towards the house._

_"Simple," Puck said with a smirk, "make out with me. Your dad'll be less angry about that than us sneaking out to a strip club underaged." He said._

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right." He said._

_They had just about made it to the house when Puck froze. He gasped. "Quick, I think someone's coming!" He said before grabbing Kurt's waist and crashing their lips together._

_Kurt gave in for a minute before pulling away and smacking his chest. "Liar." He said with a smirk._

_Puck skrugged. "S'long as I get to make out with you." He asked._

_They both climbed up he large tree outside of Kurt's window, rolling in as silently as possible, and when in, Kurt turned his lamp on to the lowest setting, the room lit by a small glow, so as not to draw any attention from Burt or Carole._

_Kurt turned to Puck and smiled. "Thank you, for taking me out," he whispered, "it was actually pretty fun, Noah." He said, and before he could say anything else, Puck had pressed their lips together in a kiss, and Kurt's hands flew up in surprise, but he immediately let them fall onto Puck's neck, pulling him closer as Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, making Kurt arch his back. Puck eventually pulled away, and Kurt smirked, sliding his hand around Puck's neck completely to pull him closer. "What brought that on?" He whispered, raising a eyebrow._

_"I like it when you call me by my first name, too." Puck answered quietly. "My real name sounds nicer coming from you." He whispered, rubbing Kurt's back._

_Kurt giggled, and stepped back, unwrapping his arms from Puck's neck to cross them over his chest. "Gosh, you're beginning to be more of a hopeless romantic than I am."_

_"I am not." Puck argued defensively._

_"In denial."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Denying denial."_

_"I am _not _a hopeless romantic." Puck protested. "_You're_ the sappy one here."_

_"Fighting with me isn't exactly a turn-on, Noah." Kurt said with a smirk._

_Puck returned the smirk and crossed his arms. "Who said I was trying to turn you on?" He asked._

_Kurt chuckled a bit. "Well,_ you _keep bringing up sex." He protested, poking Puck's chest and letting his hand linger there for a moment. "I just thought that maybe you'd do something about it." He said with a flirtatious little shrug, turning away from Puck teasingly._

_"Didn't know you wanted me to do something about it." Kurt could hear Puck moving closer, but remained in his spot. He gasped, however, when he felt Puck's hands grip his hips tightly, pressing his ass shamelessly against Puck's crotch. He could feel Puck's hot breath on his neck and it was all he could do not to shiver when Puck leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "But I'm guessing you do, huh?" He whispered hotly._

_Kurt's small whimper was all it took for Puck to spin him around roughly and crash their mouths together, twirling so that he was pinning Kurt against the wall. Kurt's lips forced Puck's open, and he slipped his tongue in, making Puck moan when he ran his tongue along Puck's teeth._

_Puck slid his tongue past Kurt's, mapping Kurt's mouth before moving down and nipping along Kurt's jaw, making Kurt whimper and quiver between his body and the wall. Kurt bucked his hips into Puck's instictively when Puck licked the sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear, and Puck tried to willl himself to stop._

_"We can't- _uh, _do this here..." Puck forced as quietly as possible as Kurt slammed their hips together._

_"Why - _oh God yes -_ the hell not?" Kurt growled._

_Puck tried to fight against the blood rushing south. "Your parents." He said._

_"Shit." Kurt gasped. He tried to stop, but with Puck biting and sucking on his neck and the way his hips were moving, Kurt had already lost control of his hips and they were bucking wildly for friction beyond his control. "Can't stop - oh Gaga, _**Noah** -_ n-now." He managed to force between gasps for breath, fisting Puck's shirt in his hand and bringing him up to kiss him fiercely. "UH!" He threw his head back and had to bite his lip from crying out when Puck's hand brushed against his painfully obvious erection, and he was sure he tasted blood. Using all the strength he could muster up in the moment, he managed to move to the bed, dragging Puck on top of him. He arched into Puck as he kissed down his neck, chest and stomach, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt as he went, revealing toned pecs and abs._

_"Noah..." Kurt breathed, bucking his hips up._

Kurt looked down at his clasped hands, rocking back and fourth uncomfortably. He looked up with his lips pressed together in a tight line, only to see several sets of eyes locked on him in interest, several mouths also agape.

It was silent for a minute.

"_Well?_" Santana prompted, motioning wih her hand for him to continue.

"Well what?" Kurt asked.

"_**What happened?**_" The girls all questioned at once, impatient.

Kurt waved them off. "We stopped before we went too far." He said. "I told you a million times, I'm a virgin."

The girls (and, unsettling enough, a few Warblers) all looked displeased.

"_Anyway._" Kurt said awkwardly. "The next day, sure enough, I got a text from Jesse."

_**Hey, Kurt. It's Jesse. I really hope this was't a fake number.**_

_***JsJ***_

_Kurt smiled a little at the text he got, and quickly typed a reply._

_Ha, this is Kurt. Not a fake number, don't worry:)_

_-All The Single Ladies Defy Gravity-_

_He received a text shortly after._

**_Ah, good! So I'm not classified as the pathetic loser you brush off at the music store - good to know!_**

**_*JsJ*_**

_Ha-ha. Funny x) What's up?_

_-All The Single Ladies Defy Gravity-_

**_Nothing much, actually. I just kind of wanted to talk. That alright?_**

**_*JsJ*_**

_Kurt raised an eyebrow, but texted back._

_Of course it's alright. I'm always free to talk:)_

_-All The Single Ladies Defy Gravity-_

**_Well in that case, how about we talk face-to-face?_**

**_*JsJ*_**

_I'm listening._

_-All The Single Ladies Defy Gravity-_

_The response took a little longer this time, and Kurt couldn't help but be confused. Was Jesse...asking him out? Kurt's jaw fell at the thought. No! Not after what he did to Rachel. He wouldn't dare!_

_...would he?_

_That's when Kurt's phone buzzed a fifth time._

**_5 00? Breadstix? It'd be a nice, quiet place to talk. I never really did get to know you over the whole...Rachel incident. But I'd really like to. What do you say?_**

**_*JsJ*_**

_Kurt's eyes widened. Jesse _must _be asking him out. Or at least implying it. Whichever, it doesn't matter._

_He decided to play along._

_Sounds good:) Meet you there?_

_-All The Single Ladies Defy Gravity-_

**_Excellent. And yes, see you then;)_**

**_*JsJ*_**

_Kurt brow furrowed and his gaze locked on the wink._

_What the hell was Jesse St. James getting at?_

_-.-_

_Please don't hate me. More soon._

_Review._


	13. Chapter 13

_OOOHMIGOD. I am so sorry about the wait for this! It was completely irresponsible, but I had horrible writer's block:( I really hope you like what I pulled out of my ass for this chapter, though_. >.

-.-

"So what happened at Breadstix?" Rachel asked as patiently as possible.

Kurt bit his lip. "Well, at the time I kind of hated him for breaking your heart, so it was as nice as it could've been..."

_Kurt walked into Breadstix warily, certainly not knowing what to expect. Just moments before he had received a text from Puck wishing him good luck, and also offered to kick Jesse's ass if he tried anything._

_Kurt smirked at that. Of course Puck would offer._

_To his surprise, Jesse was waiting for him at the entrance._

_Kurt blinked, and walked up next to him, Jesse still not noticing his presence due to his back being turned. Kurt cleared his throat to politely catch Jesse's attention, and Jesse turned, a smile growing across his face quickly._

_"You came." Jesse said._

_"That I did." Kurt said, and then raised an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to?"_

_"No, no, of course you were, I just..." Jesse hurried to correct himself, but then gave up and sighed. He smiled wryly. "Guess I was just a little worried that you were going to ditch me or something."_

_Kurt eyebrow shot up at that, looking interested. "_The _Jesse St. James was worried about getting ditched?" He asked with a small smirk, making Jesse laugh a bit. "I must really be something." He teases, his smirk never faltering._

_"I'm sure you are." Jesse offered with another laugh, and neither said another word until they were showed to their table and ordered drinks, walking in a surprisingly comfortable silence._

_"So," Jesse piped up, "tell me about yourself. I never really did get to know you." He said._

_Kurt smirked. "Well, I've been singing as a countertenor since I could speak, entered and I have won countless talent competitions and singing competitions. I have acted in almost fifteen local productions so far, taken part in Glee club for a year now and with them won Sectionals and Regionals. I can fix most common problems in cars, thanks to my father owning his own shop, and I've been on the Cheerios for a year and led them to a victory at Nationals this year with a fourteen and a half minute medley of Celine Dion songs sung entirely in French." Kurt finished in one breath._

_Jesse blinked, gaping. "Uh...uh, wow." He managed._

_Kurt couldn't help it, he exploded in a fit of laughter._

_Jesse smiled fondly and laughed. "What?" He asked._

_Kurt spoke after calming down. "Oh, you should've seen your face." He said before entering another small fit of giggles._

_"Are you two boys ready to order?" The waitress asked kindly, setting down a glass of Diet Coke in front of Kurt, and a glass of Iced Tea in front of Jesse._

_"Sure." Kurt said after getting a nod from Jesse._

_They ordered, Kurt the Pasta Primavera and Jesse the Ginger Chicken, and chatted aimlessly, sipping their drinks._

_"So are you looking forward to being a college kid?" Kurt asked._

_"Totally." Jesse answered with a smile. "I figure that since I'm majoring in theatre and singing that they'll just get some other kid to go to all of my classes for me like they did in high school." He explained, and Kurt's suddenly reminded of why he hated this guy in the first place — he's incredibly full of himself and would do anything as long as he gets something out of it in return. That's what he did to Rachel, wasn't it?_

_Is he doing the same to Kurt?_

_"Oh." Kurt said, trying to act unfazed, though his blood was running cold with the thought of Jesse just stringing him along._

_Jesse didn't take any notice to Kurt's behavior. "Yeah, I'll be able to focus _entirely_ on my career if that happens, and I'm sure it will."_

_Kurt only nodded._

_They continued to talk about really anything that came to mind — Broadway, sports, homophobic Neanderthals, etc. Though Kurt would admit that he was having a fine time, he couldn't help but notice that whatever they would talk about, the old Jesse St. James that Kurt knew and hated would shine through. Whether it was through bringing up a role he was particularly proud of in scoring, or bragging about winning singing competitions, or pouting about not placing first at Nationals, or _whatever_ it was, Kurt would recognize the blunt cockiness that he possessed, and it would just shoot Jesse down further on the 'Worthy-Enough-To-Date' scale._

_And then Jesse actually had the nerve to bring up Rachel._

_"So how's Rachel doing?" Jesse asked._

_Kurt looked up, trying _so_ hard not to punch the man in the face, or at least glare. "Why do you ask?" He said, proud of himself for sounding much calmer than he felt._

_Jesse shrugged. "Well, I just hope I haven't left her too heartbroken — I know how crazy she was about me."_

_Kurt's fists clenched under the table._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah." Jesse sighed. "Shame, really. I honestly did love her." He said, shaking his head._

Then why the hell did you break her heart?_ "Really." Kurt said, his gaze locked on Jesse, searching his face for any sign of regret or remorse._

_"Mm-hmm." Jesse said. "And honestly I thought she would understand, maybe even appreciate what I was doing — she does seem to thrive off of drama."_

Is this guy serious?_ Kurt thought furiously, his blood boiling._

_Before he could say anything he would regret, however, the waitress came to the rescue to give them their check, and Jesse paid, after winning a half-hearted argument with Kurt about who should pay, and set the money down in a triumphant smirk._

_They go up and started to leave._

_"Are you going to leave a tip? Because I can." Kurt offered, pulling out his wallet._

_"Don't bother." Jesse said, directing a hard gaze at the kitchen. "I didn't like the way she acted. A little too nice for my particular taste." He said, and Kurt gaped at that._

_So, when they left, Kurt secretly slipped a five onto the table as a tip for the nice waitress when Jesse wasn't looking._

_He couldn't believe how Jesse was behaving tonight. He was being completely selfish and uncaring._

_But hey, what had Kurt expected? Surely he hadn't expected Jesse to change..._

_Then he realized that that was exactly what he had thought, he just hadn't known._

_But of course it was to no avail, because Jesse was still the self-centered jerk Kurt knew he was, and he wanted to slap himself for expecting otherwise._

_Kurt's jaw clenched. Jesse must be playing him after all._

_And Kurt was _not_ about to let that happen._

_They bid each other goodnight, and Kurt drove home quickly, processing everything that had happened._

_He greeted his Dad with a kiss on the cheek when he arrived home, and hurried up to his room, pulling out his cell phone and punching in the numbers so hard and fast he was afraid he might crack the screen._

_"Go for Puck." Puck answered._

_"Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks." Kurt grimaced into the phone._

_He could practically hear Puck spring into action on the other line._

_"Did he hurt you? 'Cause I swear to God I will kick his ass so hard his mama'll feel it if he did." Puck growled._

_Kurt sighed. "No, he...didn't particularly hurt me. He just hasn't changed at all — I think he might be playing me." He said, sighing, and though he should be used to it by now, he still surprised himself with how comfortable he felt talking to Puck about all of this._

_"What makes you say that?" Puck asked, in a much calmer voice._

_Kurt shrugged in response, then became aware that no, Puck could not, in fact, see his actions through his phone. "I don't know." He sighed. "But he's still the arrogant, cocky," Puck snorted, and Kurt mentally scolded Puck to get his mind out of the gutter, "Jesse St. James that I hate so much." He crossed his arms over his chest._

_Puck was silent for a moment. "You sound disappointed."_

_Oh. OK. So that wasn't exactly the answer he had expected. "Well, I guess..."_

_"Let me guess. You thought that he would be different." Puck said for him. "You thought that now that he had realized that he wasn't as perfect as he wanted to believe he was, his ego would've dropped. He would've been a better person." Kurt blinked. "You thought that he had learned his lesson."_

_Kurt gaped into the phone for a moment. "Wha— exactly." He said, and blinked again. The a smile slowly grew across his face. "When'd you get so smart?" He teased quietly._

_Puck chuckled softly on the other end. "I guess since I started hanging around with you." He said, and Kurt couldn't stop the light pink blush that spread across his cheeks. "Hey. How about you leave your window open tonight?" Puck offered. "You sound like you need a little company."_

_Kurt smiled a little. "I'd like that."_

_"Be there in ten." Puck said._

_"'Kay. Bye, Noah." Kurt smiled before hanging up._

_As promised, about ten minutes later Puck crawled through the window, wearing a pair of old sweatpants, and Kurt smiled at him from his double bed where he lay reading._

_Kurt set the book down and patted the other side of the bed, signaling for Puck to join him, and Puck smiled._

_"Well hello there, come here often?" Kurt teased once Puck was laying next to him._

_"Very often." Puck smirked back, leaning forward and connecting their lips._

_Kurt rolled his eyes at the crude joke before kissing back, letting his eyes slide shut as he blindly searched for the lamp to flip the lights off, sliding his arms around Puck's neck._

"Well, you certainly have a hard time keeping it in your pants." Santana commented, and Kurt glared at her.

"So, that's really all that happened with Jesse?" Rachel asked.

"_Hell,_ no." Kurt said. "I _wish._" He longed.

"So what happened next?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged. "He kept calling and texting, and kept wanting to hang out." He answered. "I still might've hated him, but I wasn't gonna let him suffer through realizing his sexuality by himself. I've been there, and let me tell you — it's hell." He said. "But still, I wasn't so willing as to go with him alone, so whenever he wanted to hang out, I'd make up some excuse to bring Noah along, and we hung out in one huge group."

"So you just...led him on?" Tina asked.

Kurt bit his lip. "...yeah." He sighed, but quickly went to his defense. "But I honestly didn't know at first." He explained. "The only reason I found out that he liked me was because...he..." Kurt winced.

"He asked you out?" Tina gasped.

Kurt only nodded numbly.

"What did you say?" Mercedes asked, aghast.

Kurt swallowed. "Well, I told him that I'd think about it, and...then I came up with an idea that now I _completely_ regret." Kurt shook his head before hesitantly looking up. "I still hated him so much, and after what he did to Rachel, he just kept bringing it up over and over." He looked to Rachel, who looked a bit shocked. "He kept saying how overdramatic and stupid you were being about it. That it wasn't such a big deal and that you needed to get over it." He smiled weakly. "I guess he really thought I hated you." He paused for a moment. Swallowed. Blinked. "He had no idea how much it pissed me off to hear him say those things about you...so..." He took a deep breath. "So I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine." He finished in one breath, hanging his head in shame.

"You...you played him?" Rachel squeaked, and Kurt could almost hear how wide her eyes were.

Kurt sunk his face into his hands and nodded. "Yes. I played him. I convinced him that I liked him. I went on dates with him, talked with him, went over his house..._hell,_ I even fucking kissed him." He sniffed and tried to swallow the lump building in his throat. "It seemed like the most brilliant plan in the world a the time. Such a _fucking_ great plan, but I felt like crap afterwards." He shook his head and looked up. "I'm really no better than he was when he broke Rachel's heart." He said.

"Don't say that." Rachel said suddenly. "You're nothing like him, Kurt, no matter what you do. He's a Heartbreaker — he needed to know what it felt like..."

Kurt shook his head. "But it was a kick to the stomach when he was already down, Rachel." He said. "Jesse needed me to help him through a horrible crisis he was going through. Breaking his heart when he was in a time of need...imagine if you just found out you were gay and the one you fell completely in love with was only pretending to like you back in order to humiliate you." He spoke to generally everyone, and though he got some sympathetic looks, when his eyes locked with Blaine's he knew that Blaine was really the only one other than him that could fully understand.

"Well...how did he find put you were playing him?" Quinn spoke up to ask for the first time in a while. "Did you just feel guilty enough to tell him?" She guessed.

Pain flashed through Kurt's eyes as he shook his head.. "No. He...he found out the hard way." He got some questioning looks. So he explained further. He sighed. "Throughout my fake relationship with Jesse, I started developing some feelings for Noah." He said, and everyone's eyes widened as they began to understand. Kurt swallowed. "We still fooled around a _lot,_ and one day, just a few weeks before summer was over and school was going to start, Jesse had been over my house when my Dad was out." He took a deep breath, and began speaking more rapidly than he could help. "H-he was just leaving as Noah came by for a surprise visit. Noah came through the window, but we kept still and quiet until I heard the front door open and close. We-we started making out and, and Jesse walked in on us..." He squeezed his eyes shut as gasps ran through the group.

_Kurt kissed Jesse on the cheek after saying goodbye, and smiled at him as he walked away, standing up and sighing._

_A noise behind him suddenly startled him, and Kurt whirled around to see Puck sliding through the window, the crisp night air flowing in beside him._

_Puck smiled. "Hey, prin— mph!" He was cut off as Kurt rushed to him and clamped a pale hand over his mouth, standing stock still, and Puck heard a door closing before Kurt finally relaxed and let his hand fall._

_"Sorry, Jesse was leaving." Kurt whispered, and then smiled up at Puck. "Hey." He greeted._

_"Hi." Puck laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist and pressing their bodies together. "Sorry about that, just wanted to see you." He said, leaning down close enough so that their noses were touching._

_"Oh you did, did you?" Kurt asked, leaning their foreheads against each other and rubbing their noses together slowly and sensually in a way that was surprisingly intimate and romantic, and he couldn't fight off the wide grin on his face. "So what so you wanna do?" He asked teasingly, getting up on his tip-toes._

_"I dunno." Puck teased back, smirking and leaning down to kiss him._

_Kurt moaned shamelessly into the kiss, allowing himself to get lost in the delicious sensation of their tongues sliding together as Puck's hands explored Kurt's figure, kneading his abs and butt as Kurt's nails dug into his back._

_"Hey Kurt, did you see where I put my — oh God."_

_Kurt tore away from Puck, ripping Puck's hands off of his butt and turning to face a wide-eyed Jesse._

_"J-Jesse, I—"_

_Jesse's eyes flashed from hurt to anger, and his gaze flickered to Kurt's bureau, where his car keys lay sprawled. He snatched them up and glared at Kurt. "Forgot my keys." He said with such venom that Kurt cringed. Jesse turned and hurried out of Kurt's room and down the stairs, but Kurt was quick to follow._

_"Jesse, Jesse wait, just-just let me explain..." Kurt tried, and he could hear Puck's heavy footfalls trailing behind him fast._

_"Explain what?" Jesse bit out after whirling around to face Kurt. "That you cheated on me? That you don't care about me? What's there to explain?" He snarled, and Kurt felt tears prickling in his eyes from the way Jesse was stating at him like he was disgusting and worthless._

_"I...I'm so, so sorry." Kurt apologized. "I just...after everything you did to Rachel, I just...I..."_

_"What? You wanted to get me back?" Jesse asked, and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and caught his bottom lip between his teeth before nodding in response. Jesse barked out cruel, humorless laughter. "Well, that's OK then. I mean, really, that just makes everything better." He snarled sarcasm, and Kurt bit back a sob. "No, you know what? I told you. I freaking _told_ you that I cared about her. I didn't _want_ to break her heart, but I freaking _had_ to, whether you can believe that or not." Jesse was all but yelling, and tears started to escape Kurt's eyes. "And you know what else? This is _ten times_ worse what I did to Rachel, because I needed you. I fucking _admired_ you, Kurt. I looked up to how you could get beaten bloody and stripped of your dignity but still be able to hold your head up high like you were better than everybody else. Well you know what? You're not. You're _not_ fucking better than everyone else!" He was really started to yell now, and Kurt tried his best to stay put together, though he felt Puck tense in anger behind him. "You sell yourself off as this pure-white untouched angel, when really, you're just as bad as I was with Rachel, if not worse! And maybe I could understand if you didn't like me that way, but to cheat on me with _this guy?_" He scoffed. "You're _nothing,_ but a heartless slut!"_

_"You don't know shit about him!" Puck finally snapped from behind Kurt, who had finally given into his sobs, and had buried his face into his hands. "How _dare_ you call him a slut, he's just the opposite! You're the only heartless one here, as far as I can see. Kurt was just starting to really like you, but then you had to fuck everything up by talking shit about Rachel!" He yelled. "Tell me, in what fucking place are you in to mouth off about Rachel? She didn't do a fucking thing wrong! Kurt didn't want her heart to break in vain, and you got what you fucking deserved!" Jesse actually cringed, and Puck was practically shaking with fury. "Now I want you to get the fuck out of here, and if you come within a fucking ten mile radius of my boy, you'll be hearing from me, juvy or not, got that? Not get out!" He ordered, and Jesse scowled once more at the pair before storming out, slamming the door behind him and making the old house shake._

_Kurt sobbed quietly next to Puck, hugging himself, and Puck wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling him to his chest, shushing him and kissing his hair._

_After a minute, Kurt spoke._

_"He's right." Kurt sobbed. "I'm nothing but a filthy slut."_

_Puck tensed. "Kurt, don't you _ever_ say that. You are _not_ a slut, you hear me?" He said._

_"But it's true."_

_"No it's fucking _not_." Puck said, grasping Kurt's shoulders, and holding him out to look him in the eye. "Don't listen to _anything_ that guy says about you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and are anything _but_ a slut, you got that? Don't ever think you're anything less than amazing, because that's what you are, at the very least."_

_Kurt sniffed. "Noah." He voice cracked as he said the boy's name, and the utter thankfulness in his voice killed Puck._

_"Oh, come here." Puck said, pulling Kurt to his chest once more and letting the boy sob his brains out, comforting him through it all._

_When Burt returned home later that night, he found the two boys cuddling on the couch. He was about to storm over and separate them, but when he found that they were asleep, and saw that dried tear tracks on his son's face dancing in the lights from the TV, he sighed, threw a blanket over the pair, and went to bed._

Everyone stared at Kurt, unblinking.

"And that's what happened over the summer." Kurt said, sighing in relief that it was over.

Even Brittany looked worn out from the story. "Wow." She said, letting his chin fall into her cupped hand.

"That's...that's just..." Tina trailed off.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it." He said, scrubbing at his wet eyes.

"Well, that's really depressing." Mercedes said.

"Don't I know it." Kurt said.

Rachel and Blaine stayed particularly quiet.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need a little pick-me-up." Santana said, shrugging off her backpack to pull out a bottle of alcohol.

The group hesitantly looked around, and suddenly everyone was taking sips from various bottles and passing them around, and, painfully obviously, tried to lighten up the mood by starting up conversation while Kurt remained monotone in the center of the commotion.

"Kurt, c'mon." Santana urged, handing him a bottle. "Liquid courage." She joked, and Kurt actually cracked a smile before everyone was focusing on him.

So, swallowing, he sighed and grabbed the bottle, popping of the top. "Bottom's up." He said, tipping the bottle upside down and taking a huge gulp, before suddenly doubling over coughing. "Yeah, I think that just permanently cleared my sinuses." He choked, out earning laughs.

Blaine watched everyone drink an pass around bottles, only half paying attention to the conversations around him.

He was too worried thinking that only the dramatic part or the night was over, but the party had just now begun.

It wasn't over yet.

-.-

_Review_


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, this is it! The last chapter, besides the epilogue that's almost done. Hope you enjoy it!_

-.-

Blaine looked over at the drunken group of teenagers hanging around on the large metal platforms and bars, some swinging around on them, laughing and singing along to the music blaring from the stereo plugged in in the corner.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, though he would be lying if he said that he wasn't amused. He _had_ always wanted to see what his friends (cough-Kurt-cough) would be like drunk, and now he was able to get a front row seat.

Looking up, he realized with a start that the fashionable countertenor was nowhere to be found.

That was when he heard it; a small, whispering hiss, obviously trying to get his attention. He lifted his head, scrunching his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. Just like that, it ended, and then came again. _Psst._

Blaine sat up straighter and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Oh, for the love of — _Blaine!_ Over _here!_"

Blaine whipped his head around to see Kurt, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed, his back against the wall. He was tucked into a small nook in the corner of the large room, where there was just barely enough room for two people to stand together. Kurt tilted his head back in a way that indicated he wanted Blaine to join him.

Blaine hesitated. When he had gotten drunk at Rachel's party not to long ago, he had made out with Rachel willingly an carelessly. And, if apparently Kurt was worse than him in the making-out-while-drunk category, he didn't want it to happen and then have Kurt either not remember or regret it the next day. But, on the other hand, having Kurt kiss him would still be a plus...

He got up, discreetly making his way to Kurt, and then slid into the corner with Kurt. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt said with a smile. Then he peeked out around the corner and looked at their friends. "Ugh, it's horrible how drunk they're getting, especially four of my girls after Rachel's party."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So, you're not drunk, then?" He asked.

Kurt turned back, an amused smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised. "What do you think?" He asked, laughing.

Blaine shrugged. "I just figured you would be; after all, you did down quite a bit of alcohol."

Kurt smirked. "I had a summer fling with Noah Puckerman — I think I should be able to handle alcohol by now." The last sentence was punctuated with a wink.

"So, why aren't you drunk?"

Kurt's mouth screwed over to one side. "I figured that my friends wouldn't give me a break until I let loose. Thus," he gestured to the space around him and Blaine, "I'm hiding."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He ran a hand over his hair and bit back a groan when he felt the lack of gel and realized that his curls were free. "Crazy night, huh?"

Kurt sighed/groaned. "Tell me about it. I think all I need is some sleep at this point."

"I with you on that." Blaine agreed, looking distractedly at his Wes, who was currently hanging upside down from the bars and banging on his chest like Tarzan, gorilla calls and all. Then, he remembered something.

"You know, you never did tell me who you had a crush on." Blaine said, looking at Kurt, and laughing when he blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"I...well, I...um..." Kurt stumbled over his words.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, you know you can tell me." He said. "At least...give me a hint."

Kurt took a deep breath before looking up. "OK, I'll give you a hint." He said, sighing, and hen bit his lip. "Well, he's in the Warblers..."

"OK..."

Kurt continued after Blaine nodded. "He's an _incredible_ singer, as well as a dancer." Kurt looked up, and suddenly there was a glint in his eyes, almost mischievous. "He's also an incredible kisser." Blaine's blood boiled a bit with jealousy. "Or so I hear." Oh, OK, that was better. "He has the most amazing hazel eyes, and black hair that I _love_, though he styles it all too wrong." Kurt paused for a minute. "And he's in the Warblers."

Blaine nodded a bit, and then looked up. "Nick?" He guessed, disappointed.

Kurt blinked once, twice, before sighing. "_God,_ you're such an idiot." He said stepping forward and grabbing Blaine's shoulders, and then smashing their lips together.

Blaine's eyes flew open wide, but as Kurt coaxed his mouth open, he let his eyes flutter shut, resting his hands on Kurt's hips, and Kurt reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine just barely suppressed a groan as their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. _Finally_.

Then, all too quickly, Kurt pulled away. "_You're_ the guy I like, you big dummy." He said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine blinked. "Oh. _Oh._" He breathed, leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips again, and Kurt automatically melted into him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, while Kurt's arms were trapped in between them. They kissed slowly this time, much more sensually, their tongues tangling lazily.

"_Woooaaah!_" A slurred voice came from beside them, and they broke apart to see Wes there, blazer missing and a goofy grin on his face. "_Duuudes!_" He said, grabbing them by their collars and dragging them out before throwing an arm around either of their necks. "You guys! This is awesome! I mean, you guys aren't drunk, right? 'Cos that would, like, _totally_ ruin the moment. Like, seriously."

Wes rambled on, but Kurt and Blaine weren't listening. They just smiled at each other.

Oh yeah, girls' night was definitely a good idea.

-.-

_So, there it is! The ending! All's that's left now is the epilogue, and just 'cos I'm nice, I'll give you a little spoiler — Puck RETURNS! Dun dun DUN!_

_Ta-Ta for now, my pretties!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well, here it is! The end!

Can I just say...FINALLY? I've loved writing this story, but I've put you guys on so many horrible hiatuses that I'm just glad it over. xD

And hey, no need to leave bummer comments. I'm not forcing you to read this, you know. :( If you don't like it, stop reading. No big deal.

But a big THANK YOU to all of you who have been SO supportive of this fic from the very beginning to the very end, even through all of the twists and turns. You are all AMAZING and I love you all! **blows kisses**

So, yes, Puck is back! Not for the reason many of you may think, though...

_

_Enjoy the epilogue! :D_

-.-

Hangovers are painful._ Oh _so veryfuckingpainful.

Unfortunately, this was a startling discovery for a few choice Warblers and a sickening reminder to the rest of the ones that drank the previous night.

So in the end, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel had the last laughs.

After the "party" had ended and everyone was passed out wherever they had made it to while attempting to get to their dorms the previous night, but being to drunk to do so, Blaine followed Kurt back to his room and they sat down and talked about _them._

At the end of the night they were both pleased to find out that they had gotten their first boyfriend.

Blaine decided it was a strange thing to be in love. But not in a bad way. Never in a bad way.

The next day, however, when Kurt was getting the girls rides by calling the New Direction boys to come and get them (they had all carpooled with Rachel's dads on case something like this happened, so that they wouldn't have to leave their cars at Dalton), Puck slipped from the group and set off to find Blaine.

Kurt had called Puck immediately after he and Blaine got together (hey, they were still really good friends), and Puck automatically felt happy for him, but he knew one thing for sure.

He needed to have a talk with this Blaine guy.

He managed to track Blaine down in record time, with some help of a couple Dalton-goers, and didn't even bother knocking when he reached the guy's room.

Blaine was currently doing homework when he intruded, and his head shot up in surprise.

"Uh...hi?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"What goes on?" Puck acknowledged, shutting the door behind him. He didn't give time for Blaine to answer, though Blaine didn't really know how to respond to that anyway. "Alright, hobbit, let's cut the crap." He said, crossing his arms. "You and I need to have a little chat."

Blaine removed his thick black glasses from atop his nose and placed them on his Italian textbook, sitting up straight. "Can I ask what about?" He asked.

"Kurt. You and I need to talk about Kurt." Puck clarified coldly. "I hear you two are dating." Blaine nodded. "I'm not sure if I like that or not. Quite frankly, I'm not sure if I like _you_ or not."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that, either.

Puck continued. "So listen here, Frodo, I'm gonna get one thing straight." He said, and his eyes softened the tiniest bit. "I still have feelings for Kurt." He shrugged. "Probably always will."

Blaine reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, because, um, _awkward._

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna chase after him and try to tear you two apart." Puck assured him. "All's I want is for him to be happy and safe, because he's been hurt too many times to handle anything else. He's been hurt by bullies, by boys, hell, by _me,_ and I regret it every day because now I've been given the chance to see what an amazing person he is, and I don't want to see him fall in love with someone just to be hurt _again._" He shoved his bands into his pickets after uncrossing his arms. "And if he does love you, which I'm sure he does, I'm gonna be happy for him because he's one of my best friends now and I'm not doing anything to screw it up, because the way I feel for him is the sane way I still feel for Quinn, and I know that I'll move on. But I will not stand off in the sidelines and watch if he gets his heart broken. Bottom line, Helmet-Head, watch what you're doing. 'Cause of you break his heart, I'll break everything else on you. Clear?" He asked, finishing his speech.

Blaine stared at him. "I wouldn't hurt Kurt. Never." He said. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't, because that's how strong Kurt is. I admire him and I think he's amazing, and if I ever, _ever,_ hurt him, you have my full permission to murder me." He said.

Puck was silent for a moment. "I guess were on the same page, then."

"I suppose so." Blaine agreed.

Puck sighed heavily through his nose. "I trust you, man." He stick out his hand for Blaine to shake. "Don't let me down."

Blaine shook the offered hand. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Without another word, only a mere nod, Puck left.

Afterwards, Blaine smiled to himself.

-.-

"What are you so smiley about?" Kurt asked, he and Blaine's entwined hands in between them on the bed that they were sitting on.

Blaine looked up, still smiling. "Im just happy to be with you."

Kurt rolled his was. "You have got to be the corniest man alive, Blaine." He said with a smile.

"Damn straight." Blaine said, leaning in to place a kiss to Kurt's lips. Then his brow furrowed. "Or, wait, not so straight...damn _bent?_"

Kurt laughed so hard he fell off of the bed.

Blaine watched him and quietly wondered how one person could be so damn perfect.

Later, Kurt would tell him that he had known all along that the Warblers had been watching them that night, and that that was the whole he reason he went to see the Warblers at all that night.

Blaine thanked the dear lord that he had left that window open for Kurt to see through, just as Kurt thanked Grilled Cheesus that he and his girls had been caught on camera.

-.-

_Until next time, dearies!_

_—Crazy4Klaine—_


End file.
